Ascension
by nwyd
Summary: After the Dursleys dump her on a train headed for Namimori, a chance meeting with the Hibari family pretty much knocks her intended future off course. Harry finds that she doesn't mind that much, though between the multicoloured flames and crazy-weird hitmen, her life has gotten decidedly strange lately.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry is five when the Dursleys win a trip to Japan.

The news came yesterday, and Uncle Vernon still oscillates between puffing up with pride- "Good luck is a sign of a good man, Dudley," and disgust at the thought of visiting a country full of "backwards, barbaric heathens with their crazy oriental language".

Dudley, despite having been the one to win the trip, is unaffected by his father's blustering and the thought of a holiday, beyond expressing a desire to "eat _all_ the candy, mum, and buy _all_ the toys."

Harry isn't surprised, because her cousin still can't even spell his name properly and has all the intelligence of a dead slug.

It is Aunt Petunia's reaction that interests her most, however, as she collapses into her seat at the kitchen table and stabs the scrambled eggs on her plate with a fork after getting off the phone.

"Bad news, Vernon," she sighs, shooting Harry a venomous glare. "Mrs Figg can't take her, she's going to visit her nephew in Scotland. She'll be gone for _months_!" Her voice rises into the range of hysteria at the last word, and Uncle Vernon even stops shoveling bacon into his mouth to pay attention.

"Marge could do it," he harrumphs after a few moments of consideration, clearly pleased at being able to keep the peace in his household from the smug smile he tries to hide behind his coffee cup.

His attempt fails miserably, and Harry nearly chokes on her dry toast from where she is half hidden behind the counter when her Aunt practically wails that _Marge is going to Sheffield for a dog show_ , and that _the Polkiss family is going to Hawaii, Vernon, instead of a country full of squinty-eyed Chinese people!_

It seems like Dudley inherited his brain from his mother.

-x- -x- -x-

In the end, there is no one to take Harry in, and the Dursleys refuse to leave her free reign in the house. It is just as well that the trip is for four, or they might have changed their minds and locked her in the basement if they had had to pay for her as well.

As it stands, Harry finds herself on her first ever plane ride. Sure, she's across the aisle from everyone else, since they don't want to be contaminated by her "freak", Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon won't stop glaring and Dudley is being a spoilt brat as usual, but it isn't all bad. She gets fed, and doesn't have to work or be screamed at- even the _Dursleys_ aren't that attention-seeking!- and there's a movie playing, so she counts this as a win.

It's over all too soon, and Harry is left scrambling for her ratty backpack and Dudley's suitcase as her _relatives_ \- never family, she knows better than that- sweep off towards the taxi. She hitches the worn brown strap higher on her shoulder as she sets off at a run.

She knows that the only thing keeping them from leaving her behind is the fact that she has Dudley's suitcase, and tries not to let this knowledge hurt too much.

-x- -x- -x-

Tokyo is beautiful, all shiny steel and courtesy, like a steel sword wrapped in silk. Harry wonders, as she eyes the politely bowing hotel receptionist, if the people are like that as well, and decides that she will like Japan very much.

The four of them are to share two adjoining rooms, and it is soon decided that the adults will take one and the children are to share another, though the word "share" is used loosely. The two beds are pushed together for Dudley, and although Harry has to sleep on the sofa, it is still a step up from her cupboard and protesting will get her nothing but a slap and insults, so she keeps her mouth shut and begins unpacking her cousin's suitcase.

The Dursleys don't want to leave her alone in the room, so she gets to tag along and has the honor of carrying all their shopping. Harry counts herself lucky that they finally take a break to watch the movie Dudley wants to see – all about giant robots and fighting, something that Harry herself would love to see- although she's left outside the cinema to wait for them and look after the many bags.

Even though Harry loathes the Dursleys with a passion surpassing the sun, she is careful not to wander off, and stays on a bench that has a clear view of the door the Dursleys will be exiting from, since she knows that she'd be left behind in a heartbeat.

While back in Surrey she has to do all the chores and fail at her homework, she doesn't know what would happen to her if she is left to wander this unfamiliar country alone, and, well, better the devil you know than the devil you don't.

-x- -x- -x-

Two weeks pass in a flash. Harry still isn't sure about all the raw fish, but she will miss everything else about Japan.

Once all the bags have been packed and loaded into the taxi, Harry is shoved into the backseat after Dudley has been carefully strapped in. Despite the taxi driver's disapproving glare, Harry is just glad she hasn't been left behind.

The scenery passes by in a blur, a watercolor gradient of greens, blues and greys. Dudley is screaming again, and Aunt Petunia coos and hands him a bottle of chocolate milk with the cap already twisted off.

Harry thinks that Uncle Vernon must have seen something in her eyes, a hint of that jealous monster rearing in her chest, because he sneers and tosses her a bottle of strawberry milk. It hits her in the head, sending a sharp shock through her skull, but Harry cradles the bottle carefully like it's the most priceless thing she's ever received.

She sips from it slowly, trying to savor every mouthful. It's sweet, far sweeter than anything she's ever drunk, and Harry wonders if it's a sign of what is to come.

It's her last coherent thought before everything fades into blackness.

-x- -x- -x-

Harry returns to consciousness like leaves drifting to the ground. Her eyelids are too heavy and it is so, _so_ dark, but she can hear murmuring and the clanking of metal. She feels so comfortable, like she is drowning in feathers, but something inside her is telling her to _wake up, now_ , as insistently as the dull ache in her head.

Every movement feels like she is wading through quicksand.

Mobility returns slowly but surely, and Harry eventually finds the strength to open her eyes and pull herself up.

 _This- What is this?_

She's on a train, and the Dursleys are nowhere in sight. The surrounding seats are filled with strangers, and everything is in Japanese. Terror grips her heart, crushing in its weight, and suddenly she can't breathe, she can't-

Harry isn't a stranger to fear, but the terror she feels now is all-consuming, draining everything until she can't think or feel and she is so, _so cold_ …

She doesn't know how long it's been, but the sun sets before the train slows to a stop. She clutches her bag tightly to her chest, the only familiar thing and remnant of her past life- for how can she find her way back? And what would the Dursleys do to her if she does?

Harry follows everyone off the train and wonders if she even wants to go back. Surely- surely she could make a new life in Japan! She's all alone too, and an orphanage can't be much worse than Privet Drive, where she's underfed, overworked and housed in a cupboard, can it?

For the first time since waking up, hope flutters to life in her chest.

-x- -x- -x-

Hours later, Harry feels like smacking herself. ' _Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ She curses, as she shuffles down yet another sidewalk.

She's a five-year-old girl stranded alone in a country that speaks a different language, with no plan or resources to draw on. She doesn't really want to go to an orphanage; not after all the stories the Dursleys have told her, but it seems like that may be her only option now.

But now Harry is lost, and it's already dark. The number of people on the streets has lessened, and many of those still out look scary- too scary for her to go up and ask for directions to a police station.

Harry's still young and doesn't know what she wants to do with her life, but she knows she doesn't want to be killed or kidnapped and sold into slavery.

But first, she'll have to figure out what to do- maybe she could hide somewhere and sleep until morning?

 _But…where?_

A sudden gust of wind sends her hair flying into her face and the leaves rustling. _'Wait a minute… leaves? Trees!'_ Harry's head shoots up, and she gasps at the sight of the trees. Tall sturdy, with branches spread out low enough for her to begin climbing, but with branches high enough to keep her from being seen.

Well, this won't be her first time sleeping in a tree. Harry reaches up, heaves herself onto the lowest branch, and begins climbing.

-x- -x- -x-

Dawn finally arrives after a fitful night of sleep, but it is still too early, so Harry stays up in her hiding place, concealed by foliage. The tree isn't tall enough for her to see the surrounding streets, but it's high enough for her to check out the immediate area. Her tree is by a patch of grass near a playground; further down towards the left, the street is lined with shophouses while the right side has pretty, well-kept houses.

When the streets become busier and even the playground begins to fill with children, Harry begins descending the tree. She's just about to hop off the lowest branch, when she realizes that there's a commotion on the other side of the tree, and three larger boys are ganging up on another kid her age.

There's a lot of yelling, she notes, but only on the part of the three attackers, and one even picks up a stick before dropping into a ready stance. The last kid is, in comparison, calm despite the clear annoyance on his face.

When the three charge forward, it's Harry Hunting all over again, except the target isn't Harry this time, but an equally young boy who-

 _Seems to be taking the bullies down?_

Harry watches in amazement as the boy ducks a punch before launching a spin kick into the blond's face, knocking him onto his back. The boy doesn't spare him a second glance, turning instead to face the solidly built brunet charging at him with a branch. He doesn't seem to notice the last attacker sneaking up from behind, and Harry's eyes widen in horror as the scrawny redhead pulls out a pocketknife and flicks the blade open.

Harry might be many things- young and calculating and so very afraid, but she isn't someone who can just stand aside as someone is killed before her eyes. As the redhead begins charging towards the boy, Harry takes a deep breath and leaps off the tree, her knee connecting solidly with the attacker's head and making him collapse like a puppet with its strings cut.

The other kid dispatches his opponent with brutal efficiency, whipping out a pair of metal sticks and slamming them into his attacker's stomach before turning to face Harry as the brunet crumples to the ground.

He has black hair and steel grey eyes, and looks to be Harry's age, although Harry herself looks younger than she actually is. She backs away as he advances towards her, speaking rapidly in Japanese, and clutches her bag to her chest as a form of protection in case he decides to attack.

 _If this is the thanks I get,_ Harry thinks, _I'm never helping anyone again!_ She prepares to throw her bag into his face and sacrifice it to save herself, when a shout stops the boy in his tracks. Harry grabs the opportunity and starts running.

It is a good idea, until she trips over a tree root and lands flat on her face.

Even as Harry pushes herself up onto her knees and prepares to run again, a slender hand picks her up easily and sets her back on her feet, and a feminine voice begins speaking to her.

"I don't understand Japanese," Harry states frankly, frustrated but with little hope. Laughter like wind chimes makes her look up from her battered sneakers as a pale hand smooths her unruly black hair and tucks a stray lock behind her ear.

Harry is stunned; in all her memory, no one has ever touched her so gently before. She tries to blink back tears, but what happens next is so shocking that she can't hold them back anymore, and they slide down her face.

"My name is Lei Hibari," the voice says, "and this is my son Kyoya. What is your name, child?"

The voice is delicate, with faint traces of an accent, and Harry can't help but wonder what this woman, who touched her so gently, looks like. She looks up, and can't keep her eyes from widening.

The lady is tall and slender, with dark hair and striking oriental features, and Harry thinks that she must be the most beautiful lady in the world. Her son- Koya? - must have gotten his good looks from his mother, though his eyes are grey to her black and he has a scowl instead of a frown.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Mrs Hibari, Koya," she manages to muster, shifting awkwardly.

"It's Kyoya, dear. You have an interesting name. Is it short for anything?" Mrs Hibari asks, lips curved into a smile. Beside her, Kyoya huffs and looks away, clearly displeased by the mangling of his name.

Harry flushes in embarrassment. "Heather Riona Potter," she says, "but most people call me Harry." Her eyes dart to the side, and Harry wonders if she will be able to escape any time soon.

Mrs Hibari laughs and nods. "It's a lovely name, Harry. Thank you for helping my son." She nudges Kyoya, who mumbles something reluctantly, before combing his hair with her fingers. "Kyoya says thank you as well."

"It was no problem, Mrs Hibari. I really need to-" Harry's reply is cut off by the growling of her stomach, and she freezes in horror.

Mrs Hibari raises her eyebrows, and even Kyoya turns and smirks at her. "Have you had breakfast, Harry? Why don't you join us? Please, I insist."

Harry doesn't know why, but she feels an impending sense of doom.

-x- -x- -x-

Before she knows what's happening, Harry finds herself seated at a table with Mrs Hibari and Kyoya in their house-which-is-actually-a-mansion, looking down at a tray filled with Japanese dishes. Her stomach rumbles again, and she ducks her head, glancing up.

Mrs Hibari is sitting opposite her, alternating between sips of tea and ladylike mouthfuls of rice. Beside her, Kyoya is demolishing his breakfast with a single-minded intensity that Harry is beginning to realise is part of his personality. Harry fumbles with her chopsticks and tries not to make a mess.

The food is excellent, but there is far too much for Harry to finish. She eyes her half-eaten fish and tofu regretfully, but straightens in her seat when she realizes that the others have already finished eating and are gazing at her in contemplation.

"Thank you for the food." Harry bows awkwardly, unsure of the proper etiquette, but Mrs Hibari waves it off.

"Do tell me more about yourself, Harry." It is said kindly, but seems so much like a demand that Harry doesn't dare to not answer.

"I'm from Little Whinging, Surrey," Harry begins slowly, uncertainly. "My parents died in a car crash when I was one so I've been living with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They brought me along when they won a trip to Japan, drugged me in the car and I woke up on a train. I got off when it stopped and am looking for an orphanage- do you know where I can find one?"

Well, Hibari Lei isn't quite sure what to say to _that_. For the first time since Kyoya was born, she finds herself quite speechless.

 **Author's note:**

 **Should Horcruxes exist? Should Harry go to Hogwarts or a magic school in Japan? What flame should she have? Should she even have flames?**

 **Somebody saveee meeee. I have no idea what to write next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Coming from the illustrious Chinese Yan-Jian Family before marrying into the equally notorious Hibari clan, there is very little that can faze Lei.

It just so happens that the tiny girl sitting in front of her is one of them.

She sets her cup down gently before reaching for the teapot. "There is only one orphanage in Namimori, and it is on the other side of town. It is… not a pleasant place."

The Namimori Hope Orphanage is housed in an old, rundown building on the southern outskirts of town. The matron, while well meaning, is old and tired and simply cannot keep up with the many hellions running wild.

Harry freezes in her seat, and even Lei has to strain to hear her whisper, "But I don't have anywhere to go."

Beside her, Kyoya shifts, tired of a conversation he does not understand. Lei cards a hand through his hair, thankful that her son is beside her, safe and unharmed and _loved_. Even as he swats her hand away grumpily, Lei restrains a smile and thanks Kami that Kyoya wasn't hurt – or killed- by those boys from…

 _The orphanage!_

Now that she remembers that fact, she cannot, in good conscience, let Harry go to the orphanage. Tiny, fragile Harry who attacked a boy to save Kyoya; tiny, fragile Harry whom the same group of boys will surely attack if she goes to the orphanage.

Something inside her aches at the thought. _What to do?_

Then Lei realizes that even though Kyoya usually escapes to train the moment he finishes eating, he is still seated at the table, staring at Harry like she holds the answer to all of life's questions.

She smiles. "Harry," Lei says, pausing until her guest looks up. "I have a proposition for you."

-x- -x- -x-

Harry didn't think anyone could be as troublesome as Dudley.

She was so, _so_ wrong.

As she watches Kyoya move from tree jumping to simulating toy dinosaur wars (complete with _roaring_ and _fake blood!_ ) to attacking straw dummies with his metal sticks, all in the courtyard within the span of an hour, Harry resists the urge to wail. Kyoya is clearly the unholy offspring of a demon king from the deepest pits of hell and a monkey-vampire hybrid.

This thought is further reinforced when Kyoya somehow escapes over the three-meter high brick wall. Harry thinks, as she scrambles to climb a tree and follow him out the compound, that as much as she is getting out of the deal, it is almost more trouble than it is worth.

" _Kyoya is precious to me," Mrs Hibari states without preamble. "I wish for him to be happy, but I fear he is lonely and has few friends."_

 _Harry looks on silently, unsure of what reaction is expected of her but so very jealous of Kyoya for having a mother who loves him._

" _Would you consider staying with us? We would provide you with your own room, of course, education, meals and we can discuss your salary later. In exchange, I ask only that you be his friend, and keep him out of trouble as far as possible."_

 _Harry gapes as Mrs Hibari smiles in amusement, the curve of her lips making her look younger and more approachable. "I… I don't know how to be a friend," she says at last, "I've never had friends before."_

 _This makes Mrs Hibari's smile disappear and her eyes soften. "It is of no consequence, Harry. I am not asking for anything more than your best effort, and friendships are always different. Never having had friends before does not mean you never will have them or that you will be a bad friend."_

 _Mrs Hibari seems sincere, and something in Harry tells her that Kyoya will be a wonderful friend, despite his possible tendency to attract bullies and general grumpiness. The hope in her chest grows from an ember to a roaring fire, and she prays that this time, it will last._

" _I… yes. I will." Harry emphasizes her statement with a firm nod, and looking at Mrs Hibari's bright smile and Kyoya's fidgety confusion, thinks wistfully that despite knowing them for all of two hours, this is the closest thing to a family that she's ever had._

-x- -x- -x-

Lei watches in amusement as Kyoya escapes his own mathematics lesson to hijack Harry's Japanese class. She's never seen him act this way before, so interested in someone who, by all rights, should be considered a herbivore in Kyoya's new language.

"Yakiniku," Kyoya asserts solemnly as he points to a picture of a cow. Harry repeats after him dutifully, stumbling over the unfamiliar word and intonation. The tutor, ignored by both children since Kyoya's entrance, gapes in horror but seems resigned, having taught Kyoya before.

Lei stifles a laugh as Kyoya tells Harry that the tutor is a herbivore that should be bitten to death, and she just nods earnestly and mimics his favorite words. She really should chase him out, or Harry will probably never learn anything correctly, but the gleam of mischief in his eyes is altogether too rare, so Lei sits back and looks on fondly.

 _Just for today_ , she thinks.

-x- -x- -x-

Mrs Hibari was true to her word, Harry thinks again as she sits on her bed. Her new room is bigger than both of Dudley's rooms combined, and she doesn't have to sleep on a pile of thin, worn blankets anymore. She's fed three meals a day at least, and she doesn't even have to cook!

She doesn't know how long this deal will last or when she will be turned out onto the streets again, but until then, she soaks in all the knowledge offered and collects all the money she is given like a dragon sitting atop its hoard, in preparation for that day.

 _Nothing good lasts forever._ The Dursleys have taught her that much, at least.

-x- -x- -x-

"Kyoya is a year older than you," Mrs Hibari tells her. "He will be going to school in the mornings from next month onwards. Classes are all in Japanese so you will have to stay here and work with a private tutor instead."

Harry nods. "Thank you," she whispers.

Mrs Hibari puts her hand on her shoulder and her smile makes her eyes crinkle up. "Once your Japanese is passable you will be going to school as well, so please do your best!"

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya leaves early every morning after breakfast, schoolbag slung over his shoulders and lunchbox packed neatly inside. Harry always walks him to the compound gate, and while no words are exchanged, it is a comfortable silence and Kyoya always acknowledges her with a nod before he walks out the gate.

Japanese classes are different and not what she is used to at all, but rather interesting all the same and Harry thinks she is doing rather well. Her teachers back in Surrey used to tell her that she was a very intelligent girl, before the Dursleys discovered she was outscoring Dudley in every area and forced her to start failing tests.

Her tutor is a middle-aged man she calls Yamato-san, who is nice but unfortunately boring. As he drones on about Japanese etiquette and culture, Harry dutifully copies important notes down in the pretty, flowered notebook that Mrs Hibari gave her and hopes that she can go to school with Kyoya soon.

-x- -x- -x-

Sometimes, when Harry's lessons are over and Kyoya still hasn't returned yet – "Patrolling," Mrs Hibari had mentioned fondly and Harry hadn't asked further- she goes exploring. The Japanese-styled manor is huge, and Harry still hasn't seen it in its entirety despite having stayed there for a few months.

On her last expedition the week before, she had found what Mrs Hibari called the dojo, all gleaming wooden floors and tall sliding doors. She hadn't gone in, not after seeing a shrine in the corner and various expensive-looking wall hangings, but she knew Kyoya spent quite a lot of time there.

This time, she starts walking from the dining room, taking a left then a right, pausing every few steps to admire a picture on the wall or the view out of a window. At the end of the hallway is an open door, from which the most _amazing_ smells are emanating, so Harry tiptoes forward and peeks in.

The room is spacious and airy, with sliding doors that lead out to another garden. Gleaming appliances line the walls, and a large, wooden table surrounded by benches sits in the middle of the floor. Harry takes in the gleaming tiles and thinks, with a hint of wistfulness, that this kitchen is far better than the one back at Privet Drive.

"Can I help you?" A firm voice asks from right in front of her, and Harry startles violently, because _how the heck did she not notice three people right in front of her?_

"I'm sorry, I was just looking. My name is Harry, nice to meet you!" Harry bows, but can't resist glancing through her fringe at the people standing before her. Even though her accent is still very thick, and she can't say everything she wants to say, her pronunciation is acceptable and she can carry out simple conversations in Japanese now, which makes her very proud of herself.

The lady who had spoken to her bows in tandem with the other two, whom Harry recognizes as the head butler and the nice teenage girl who cleans her room and sometimes helps her with her homework. Once Harry straightens up, she introduces herself as one of the cooks Takeda Masako, the butler as Satou Hiroshi-san, and the girl as Minami Reiko-chan.

Harry introduces herself in turn and says that she is very pleased to meet them, although she is quite sure they already know of her, the odd little foreign girl that Mrs Hibari brought home one day and who never left in the end.

-x- -x- -x-

Takeda-san is a very nice person, Harry decides. She seems stern, but she always welcomes Harry into her domain, and doesn't mind answering Harry's questions or letting her help.

They are making green tea cookies today at Harry's request, and she is given a seat at the kitchen table, a square sheet of dough and a handful of cookie cutters shaped like suns and flowers and stars. She makes a few flowers for Mrs Hibari and herself, before picking through the small pile of animal shapes, finally choosing one and pressing it into the dough.

When she lifts the cookie cutter, there is a green lion sitting on the table. Harry smiles, pleased with her choice, and hopes that Kyoya will like it too.

She still has some dough left over, so she scrapes everything together and carefully cuts out a hand grenade, modeling it after one of Dudley's old toys, and carves in details with a pink plastic knife. Kyoya seems to revel in destruction, and what kind of friend would she be if she didn't support him?

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya quite likes the girl his mother brought home. She managed to knock out that disruptive herbivore who tried to sneak up on him, and she's quiet, even though she can speak Japanese now. Kyoya appreciates silence, and is glad that she doesn't feel the need to squeal and cry and pinch his cheeks while cooing over how cute he is.

Because Kyoya is a man. A very manly man who is going to rule the world one day. 'World Domination' is in the books, but being 'cute' isn't.

He still doesn't know how to classify her though, because she does herbivorous things like baking cookies and messing up her kanji, but she doesn't feel like a weak herbivore. Maybe one day Okaa-san will let him fight her, and he will be able to figure out just how strong she is.

But for now, Kyoya is satisfied with studying and training together, even if she isn't as fast as him and can't really fight, and sometimes makes him do uncharacteristically herbivorous things like playing on the swings.

He thinks that this is what having a little sister must be like, and decides that he likes it very much.

-x- -x- -x-

Harry loves the swings. She'd never been able to try them before- she was always locked in her cupboard, doing chores, or in school. The one time Aunt Petunia brought her and Dudley to the Surrey Central Park, Dudley had hogged the swings and Harry had been made to stand under the three furthest to the picnic area for the whole two hours they were there.

Here in Namimori, she gets to run around and play with Kyoya, even though he always insists it is training, not playing. Although he clearly prefers the monkey bars and disciplining crowding herbivores, sometimes he will agree to push her on the swings or build a sand fortress with her. (Because castles are so _lame_.)

Kyoya is a lovely friend, even if he does cause a lot of trouble.

Harry is glad she got to meet him, and hopes desperately that he will still be her friend when she finally leaves.

-x- -x- -x-

The school year ends before Mrs Hibari decides that Harry's studies are good enough to go to school, but it is decided that she is definitely going once the new term starts.

Harry isn't quite sure how to feel about that. On one hand, it would be nice to learn things in an actual school and see other kids her age. On the other hand, she wouldn't be in the same class as Kyoya, and she hasn't really enjoyed school so far, what with Dudley's gang attacking her every recess and keeping all her prospective friends away.

But Mrs Hibari had the look, the one that said nothing was going to change her mind no matter what. Not even Kyoya has managed it, although his puppy dog eyes and pout are enough to make all other ladies, no matter their age, shove candy at him and fawn over his good looks and charm.

So Harry doesn't try to get out of going to Namimori Elementary, and glances at Kyoya instead, who rolls his eyes and snorts.

Harry smiles, because she can see the faintest traces of a smile on his lips, which tells her that he's glad she will be going to school with him.

-x- -x- -x-

Lei calls her husband that night, after both Kyoya and Harry have gone off to bed. He picks up on the first ring, as he always does.

"Lei." He sounds bored and stern, but she can hear the warm undertone that is present whenever he speaks to her.

"Ryusei." She smiles, although he can't see it, suddenly missing him desperately. He has been away for far too long, although she knows that the situation in China is one that requires his calm presence. Kyoya misses him as well, even if he will never say so, but the glares he sends at his father's empty seat at the table are all too telling.

They exchange stories, Ryusei detailing the problems on his side, and Lei sharing stories of Namimori, Kyoya, and the recent edition to their household. It is a while before her husband finally asks, "You have made your decision?"

Lei thinks of Harry, who keeps up with Kyoya and always has his back, who has never known friendship but tries her best. She thinks of childish laughter and smirks, an injury that destroyed a dream and a daughter she wished for but could never have.

"Yes," she breathes, as much her decision as her answer to his question. Ryusei, she knows, will understand.

There is a sigh, and the rustling of paper before Ryusei replies. "There should be no problems." Lei already knows this, because she has _ways_ and _of course_ she would have checked up on any of Kyoya's potential playmates. She had Harry researched even before breakfast was over, and even though some of the reports don't add up, she is a good judge of character and a few months is more than enough to make a decision.

Ryusei hums, because Lei is a very difficult woman to stop once she makes up her mind. "I want to meet her first," he says, because even though he trusts Lei and has come to like Harry through all the stories told, there is nothing like meeting someone face to face, and his instincts are one of the sharpest in the underground world.

"I would like that as well," is her reply, and Ryusei hears everything she does not say. _I miss you. Kyoya misses you. Be safe. Come home._

"If all goes well, I will be back in May." He does not tell her that he misses home, misses her, and misses Kyoya as well, because that is not how the Hibari work. All he can offer is an unspoken promise to do his best to return as soon as possible, and it is more than enough.

-x- -x- -x-

 **Author's note:**

 **Okay, so I was seriously blown away by the response. Thanks so much to everyone who read, followed or reviewed my story! There were so many great ideas, but unfortunately I can't use all ): I'm thinking of making a spinoff oneshot series with a bunch of different AUs though, so if you have anything you'd really like to see but I can't fit into this story, feel free to let me know and I'll try to work on it though it will probably take a long time._.**

 **School's started so I'm probably going to get swamped with projects and readings soon, but I'll try to keep writing and maybe update once a month if possible. I actually had most of this chapter out before the new year, but I got sidetracked by a bunch of stuff. Oops.**

 **If you have any suggestions or stuff you want to see, go ahead and let me know! I can't really make any promises, but I'll definitely do my best (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The days fly by the way perfect times tend to, a blur of joy and laughter and golden memories.

Harry wakes early on her first day of school, when the sky is still dark and the sun has barely peeked over the horizon. She is silent and fidgety all the way through breakfast and the walk out the compound, and Kyoya naturally picks up on this, halting in his tracks and turning to stare at her.

The silence stretches on, and Harry finally averts her eyes. "I'm scared," she whispers, slightly ashamed for feeling that way, but her hands have a mind of their own and her fists are clenched so hard that her nails dig crescent marks into her palms.

"They are all herbivores," Kyoya huffs, "Find me during lunch." He is not really a comforting sort of person, but Harry gets the message anyway.

 _There's nothing to be afraid of. You are not alone._

A smile curves her lips, and when she looks up, she has to run to catch up to Kyoya.

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya leaves her with a smiling young lady who is apparently her new teacher before stalking off towards his own class.

Harry tries to send off _save me come back you jerk_ vibes, but he ignores her and disappears around the corner, leaving her with her teacher, who introduces herself as Yomi-sensei and leads her down a corridor to a door labeled '1-1'.

Sunlight streams in through the windows, illuminating the empty desks. She is early, so Yomi-sensei points out Harry's assigned desk and tells her she has to be seated by the time the bell rings. Harry sits, and decides to wait instead of exploring; pulling out a book Kyoya had shoved at her after returning from his patrols the day before.

The few children already in class are not seated anywhere near her. Harry doesn't try to start a conversation, and they do not make any moves to befriend the obviously foreign girl either. They all seem to know each other already, and she doesn't want to intrude.

The minutes tick by, and the empty seats begin to fill. The chattering gets louder, and Harry begins to understand why Kyoya is so irritated at the thought of school, which requires him to crowd with a large number of herbivores. Harry herself enjoys solitude, though not as much as he does, and she is already finding the noise annoying.

Once the bell rings, the class settles down. Harry stays focused as Yomi-sensei goes through various school and class rules – "please be on time for class, and hand in all your homework on time"- but just as sensei begins introducing herself, the door opens and a boy with fluffy brown hair trips into the room.

Like, really tripped. Over nothing at all. Harry stares in bemusement as the rest of the class bursts out laughing, and even Yomi-sensei shakes her head and sighs. "Sawada-kun, please take your seat," she says, pointing to the unoccupied desk beside Harry.

The boy snivels his way to his seat, and Harry is torn between feeling sorry for him and an impending headache at the thought of sitting next to him for an entire year.

Once he is seated, Yomi-sensei finishes up with her self-introduction and gestures for the first boy to continue, which Aoyama Yousuke-kun who loves sports and mochi but hates udon does with great aplomb.

Aoyama-kun is followed by Azuma Riyo-chan, Chiba Mori-kun, and a procession of other classmates who seem to love a selection of animals, flowers, and sports but hate homework, insects, and in one notable case, _girls_ , cause they have _cooties_!

Harry is so busy trying to memorize all the new information that she only realizes her turn is coming soon when the girl on her left stands up and introduces herself as Kurokawa Hana, who doesn't like annoying people and is going to be a lawyer when she grows up.

Misaki Kuri-chan, Moriya Junta-kun, Nakamura Kentaro-kun and Ogawa Aoko-chan all manage to introduce themselves while Harry wracks her brain for something to say besides "My relatives hated me and ditched me in Japan," but when her turn comes, Harry still has nothing prepared.

She stands anyway, introducing herself as Potteru Heza, which feels so odd and _wrong_ somehow, even though it is just the Japanese version of her real name. Harry hesitates, but continues quickly with "I'm from England, and I like books and playing on the swings," sitting down as soon as Yomi-sensei nods in acknowledgement.

It's only a few words, but Harry feels absurdly proud of herself, and barely stops a beam from taking over her face. She doesn't even know _why_ she's so pleased, but quickly shoves the feeling aside in favor of continuing to gather information.

A few minutes later, it is the turn of the fluffy-haired boy who was late for class. He stands up so quickly that his chair topples over, and he trips on the legs and lands on the floor again, to the laughter of the whole class.

Harry is again stunned by his general clumsiness, and nearly misses the boy introducing himself as Sawada Tsunayoshi, who loves his mother, hates dogs and wants to be a giant robot.

When the class bursts into laughter again, Harry covers her face and feels embarrassed on his behalf, but is secretly glad that at least class will never be boring.

-x- -x- -x-

When classes start after that, and Harry is surprised by how easy they are. She copies down notes and fills in worksheets neatly, answering questions whenever she is called upon and finishing her homework even before class ends.

Sawada-kun on her right does not seem to have it so easy, judging from his whimpering and the number of times his head meets his desk. Kurokawa-chan on her left though, seems to be managing perfectly fine, even though she clearly prefers math to languages and doodles on her worksheets after completing them.

When the lunch bell rings, Harry grabs the bento that Mrs Hibari had handed her after breakfast and is out of the classroom in a flash, before she realizes that Kyoya hadn't told her where to find him.

On a hunch, she heads out of the school building towards the backyard. She quickens her pace once she spies a figure lying beneath a sakura tree, and collapses onto the grass next to him.

"You never told me where to find you." Harry glares reproachfully at him as she unwraps her bento and picks up her chopsticks, grateful that a few months in Japan had taught her to use them effectively enough to feed herself.

Kyoya shrugs as he pushes himself into a sitting position in a single fluid motion, pulling his own bento nearer and unwrapping it. "You still found me," he points out smugly as he bites into an onigiri, and Harry wants to stab him with a chopstick.

"No thanks to you," she glares, but isn't actually angry at all. Kyoya hums as he bites into his hamburger steak, finishing it in a few mouthfuls, before eyeing her own bento.

Harry notices his considering look and hugs her bento to her chest. "No."

Kyoya pouts.

-x- -x- -x-

"I hate you," Harry grumbles without heat as she packs her bento away, fussing with the pale pink cloth. Kyoya snorts, his own already set neatly at the side. "I gave you my salmon in exchange," he says, and Harry concedes his point.

They sit in companionable silence for a while more, but just before lunch hour ends, Kyoya speaks. "You end earlier than I do," he observes, eyes fixed on the sakura canopy above them as the flowers sway in the breeze.

"I'll wait here for you," Harry replies absentmindedly, an answer to his unspoken question. She is still not sure how to return without his help, and he undoubtedly knows that.

The bell rings, and Harry jumps to her feet, bento in hand while Kyoya pushes himself up languidly, yawning and clearly displeased. When she walks towards her last lesson of the day, she can't help but look back, because it is the first time she has seen the sakura in bloom, and the beauty takes her breath away.

-x- -x- -x-

English lessons are, if she judges from the very first class of the term, mind-numbingly boring.

It is not really a surprise, not when Harry is from England and spoke nothing but English for five whole years before setting foot in Japan. But that does not change the fact that there is another hour to go before class ends, and everyone sounds so _odd_ when they speak- although to them she is probably the one who sounds weird. She slumps in her seat and rests her head in her hands.

The teacher- Kana-sensei- calls on her once, and leaves her alone after she answers the question easily. Some of the students grumble how it isn't fair because she's a _gaijin_ , and Harry takes careful note of who exactly is doing the complaining, because she's come too far and worked too hard to let petty schoolchildren drag her down and leave her to drown in uncertainty and inferiority.

It still hurts when she realizes she will always be different. Back in England, for being a freak, and here in Japan, because she is so obviously foreign, and people hate what they do not understand.

Harry straightens, and sets her jaw. She is _Heather-bloody-Potter_ , and even if people don't like her, that's okay because she's used to it, but she _will_ make them acknowledge her, even if she has to claw her way up from the very bottom.

This time, she raises her hand to volunteer the answer even before Kana-sensei has to ask.

-x- -x- -x-

The class empties as Harry sits at her desk. There are some who linger, sharing secrets and laughing with their friends, but they are the minority and leave soon enough anyway. A few glance at her as they walk out, and Harry can hear some of them whisper about her, unknowing or uncaring that she knows what they are saying.

"They're jealous," a voice says, pleasantly low for a girl. "Ignore them. They're all monkeys anyway."

"Kurokawa-chan," Harry acknowledges, turning her attention away from her book. "Why are you still here?"

She shrugs. "I'm waiting for my mother. You?" Even as she speaks, her pencil flies over her last worksheet, neat numbers filling in the blanks.

"I'm waiting for… a friend," Harry says slowly, still so unused to having friends, the same smile curving her lips whenever she says the word.

-x- -x- -x-

Hana is not really a sociable person. How can she be, when all everyone her age talks about is dolls and sports and the playground?

She knows almost all the children in class- unsurprising and even somewhat expected in a town like Namimori, where everyone attended the same daycare centre, and will attend the same elementary, middle and high schools, and probably even university too.

Hana mingles anyway; a few admiring words about a dress or toy, sometimes bringing snacks to share, and she is privy to gossip and secrets, welcome in any circle she chooses. But it is still boring, and that seems unlikely to change.

Then she is assigned to a seat, and a new girl is seated on her right. Suddenly life doesn't seem so boring after all.

The new girl is Potteru Heza from England. Her Japanese is accented but correct, her eyes large and green and serious, and she never volunteers answers although all her worksheets are filled in easily. She is interesting, and Hana doesn't know why, but she wants to be friends with this foreign girl who knows no one and has no friends but doesn't seem to care.

That's why she speaks up when Potteru-chan's lips turn downwards after Mori-kun and Junta-kun walk past whispering, and why she keeps the conversation going afterwards.

Potteru-chan seems to be a nice girl, if rather formal and mildly awkward. She is not completely comfortable in social situations, but hides it very well, and Hana would have been fooled if she had not been paying close attention.

"You may call me Hana," she decides with a firm nod. "I hope we will be good friends."

Potteru-chan seems rather taken aback, but recovers quickly. "Then please call me Heza, Hana-chan. I would like to be friends as well."

-x- -x- -x-

Kuroka- no, it's Hana-chan now- doesn't stay for much longer, leaving after informing Harry that her mother has arrived. Harry waves, but remains seated. There is another half hour until Kyoya's lessons finish, and she might be able to finish her book.

She makes it to the sakura tree they had lunch under just before the bell rings, and Kyoya appears not five minutes later. "Hn." He quirks a brow, and Harry shrugs. "It was okay. I think I made a friend."

She doesn't mention the disdain some of her classmates have for her, because their opinions should not matter. She does talk a little more about Hana-chan, and mentions Sawada-kun 's unfortunate clumsiness, but while Kyoya listens, he dismisses his own classmates as "all herbivores, and there's even an exceptionally loud one who makes more noise than all the others combined."

-x- -x- -x-

The next few days are much like the first day of school, and Harry is so painfully bored. She's resorted to smuggling library books into class and reading them under the table, but there are only so many books she can fit in her bag and she tends to run out before school ends.

It's lucky that Hana is bored too, and their desks are close enough to whisper and pass notes.

"It's hideous," Hana says in surprised awe, gazing down at the caricature of Yomi-sensei.

"No it isn't," Harry sniffs, rather put out. "It looks just like her."

Their argument would have lasted longer if the bell had not rung, the shrill chime grabbing their attention and ending the English lesson.

"You have five minutes, so please change into your gym clothes quickly before moving to the gymnasium!" Yomi-sensei had to raise her voice to be heard, but most of the class was already scrambling for the doors. Harry and Hana exchange glances, before rising with their change of clothes and heading for the nearest toilet.

Gym class is run by a very loud, very enthusiastic, and horrifyingly crazy lady called Gina-sensei, who appears to delight in torture, stamina training and the dying cries of children in agony.

"Faster! You there, keep running!" Gina-sensei booms, keeping pace easily and waving her clipboard around. Sawada-kun squeaks in horror at having been singled out, and in a moment of inattention, trips over an abandoned baseball while Gina-sensei yells that her grandmother can do better than him.

Safely ensconced in the middle of the running group, Hana snickers while Harry rolls her eyes and huffs in amusement. Nearly every round around the court, someone has dropped out of the running, collapsing at the side. Hana is well-rounded and has acceptable stamina, but Harry is the only other girl who has not stopped yet, mostly because she has spent much of her life running from her fat whale of her cousin.

Their pace is broken when Gina-sensei shouts; "Fastest five people who finish this lap get an advantage in the next activity!" Then all hell breaks loose. No one knows what she means by an advantage, but it is far better than nothing, and there is always the hope that winning the race would get them out of the next one.

There are only twelve people left running, and everyone lunges forward immediately.

"Ow!" Nakamura-kun screeches, as tiny Chiba-kun elbows past him and he trips over the foot of someone who had already dropped out.

Harry leaps over his flailing legs and flings herself forward, pulling ahead of Hana and Shinkai-kun. For the first time in her life, she thanks Dudley and his cronies for chasing her every recess and after school, because unlike many of the others, she is still breathing easily and probably fast enough to win one of the five coveted spots.

The remaining distance is a flat-out fight to the finish, with some cheating and sabotage, and even more screaming. Aoyama-kun sprints to a first-place finish and nearly sobs in relief, as does Chiba-kun who comes in second. Harry lopes in at a respectable third place, and adjusts her ponytail as she strolls towards her water bottle. At the last second, Hana bulldozes past Shinkai-kun and crosses the line fifth, only centimeters ahead of the horrified boy behind her.

Gina-sensei blows on the whistle hanging around her neck and claps her clipboard. "You are all very slow and not up to standard at all," she announces with great aplomb, "but I am sure you will all improve." The class exchanges terrified glances and shivers as she continues, "Please get into groups of three. Each group must have a member of the opposite gender. Choose carefully, because we're playing dodgeball and the winning team doesn't have to help to clean up!"

There is a mad scramble for those deemed to be the most desirable teammates, and Hana and Harry exchange commiserating glances. They are a team, and no one approaches to join them, so they are content to wait until all the other groups have formed before approaching the leftover person.

That person turns out to be Sawada-kun, who fidgets uncomfortably, eyes cast towards the ground. He is not popular in class, rather he tends to get pushed around and his poor academic scores make people look upon him with disdain.

Harry hopes that Hana and herself will be able to compensate for Sawada-kun's apparent lack of athleticism. Even if both of them are supposed to receive advantages, she is not very hopeful, because with her luck, Sawada-kun might just knock them both out before getting hit.

Gina-sensei doesn't wait any longer before screaming that the top five runners get a 'revival' chance and begins to pelt them all with balls. There is a lot of shrieking, and Harry and Hana use the chaos to drag Sawada-kun with them as far away as possible.

Three teams find themselves out in short order, and several others find they are a teammate or two short. "What are you doing?" Gina-sensei bellows. "Start throwing!"

While Harry considers leaving Sawada-kun to the tender mercies of her class, she absentmindedly catches a stray ball headed for her face and flings it back, nailing Moriya-kun on the shoulder. His overblown dramatics make up her mind for her- she is perfectly capable of protecting both of them and Hana can handle herself. She doesn't particularly like the rest of her class anyway, and any excuse to attack them can only be good.

-x- -x- -x-

Tsuna has always thought that Sasagawa Kyoko is the prettiest girl he has ever seen and would ever see, with her pretty, shiny hair and smile like the sun. She is so sweet and friendly, and has never laughed at him. Even though they have never spoken to each other, Tsuna thinks he is in love.

He was disappointed when he found they would be in different classes, and suddenly his classroom and the year ahead seemed so gloomy and filled with mocking and jeering. He didn't even know how his shoelaces had untied themselves before he walked through the door!

Classes are interesting but horrifyingly difficult, made worse by his short attention span. He hears every whisper and scratch of pencil on paper, and by the time he manages to refocus on the teacher, she has moved on and he is left struggling, barely afloat.

He hasn't made any new friends. This doesn't surprise him, because he already knows almost everyone from kindergarten, and those he doesn't know likely have already heard of him and how pathetic he is. The only one who probably doesn't know him and doesn't care is the foreign girl sitting on his left, but she is always focused on her work or on Kurokawa-chan, and doesn't seem interested in being his friend at all.

That's why he is so surprised when, after expecting to be told to sit out or be a one-man team, Kurokawa-chan and Potteru-chan approach him and ask him to join them.

He accepts immediately, of course, already awed by their success in the race, but his spirits sink again when he realizes that they are going to be playing dodgeball, and everyone will probably aim at him first.

The Gina-sensei begins screaming and throwing balls at everyone, and Tsuna finds himself dragged to the furthest corner possible. He huddles there, trying to make himself as small a target as he can, but balls are still heading towards him and – oh. Potteru-chan is standing in front of him, catching and flinging all the balls back with devastating accuracy and a hint of viciousness.

Tsuna makes it through the entire game without getting hit, although both Kurokawa-chan and Potteru-chan have to use their revival chances once all the other teams decide to gang up on them, which is troublesome even though most of their classmates are already sitting on the sidelines.

He does feel useless, but finds that it is preferable to the option of screwing everything up.

"Here." Tsuna glances up in shock as Potteru-chan drops a ball into his hands. "You can throw too," she offers in accented Japanese, not smiling but not unkindly either, and Tsuna nearly cries because that's the nicest thing a classmate has said to him.

Potteru-chan is nearly as kind as Kyoko-chan!

They win, of course, even if the balls that Tsuna tries to throw never hit anyone, and Potteru-chan has to keep saving him. It's the first time Tsuna has been on a winning team, and even Kurokawa-chan, famous for her dislike of boys, nods and smirks as him.

Potteru-chan smiles at him, and her eyes light up and look like leaves in the springtime. Tsuna gapes and trips over his own feet to the laughter of everyone else, but she helps him up and asks if he's alright, and even though his knees sort of hurt and he feels like crying, Tsuna thinks that he's fallen a bit in love with Potteru-chan as well.

-x- -x- -x-

 **Author's note:**

 **This is later than I expected, but HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! Whoohoo. And Happy Valentine's Day too :D Sorry for the delay, but I was kind of buried under projects and exams ): Still am, but I'm pretty sure I'll manage to get a chapter out next month too! This chapter is kind of boring I think, but it's also longer than usual so please don't kill me. I have more interesting stuff planned for next time! (Also I've been reading lots of Pride and Prejudice – did anyone else watch the Pride and Prejudice and Zombies movie? – so my style might have sort of changed, but it will probably be back to usual next chapter! Hope it wasn't too disappointing haha.**

 **On another note, I'm going to UK/Europe in the May-June period for a month, and I'm going to be travelling with my best friend and my brother! I think we'll start off in London and some of the surrounding areas, cause that's where they're studying, and move on to Bulgaria, Greece, Croatia and Italy! So if anyone has any suggestions on what to do/eat/buy etc I'd be really grateful (:**

 **Thanks for all your love and support! Every time I get an alert I do a happy dance inside :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"He's staring again," Hana says disapprovingly, tossing her hair as she copies down what Yomi-sensei is writing on the board.

Harry shrugs, her own pencil flying across her notebook. Ever since that dodgeball game, Sawada-kun has taken to staring at them hopefully, sometimes opening his mouth to speak but never quite managing to do so. Harry isn't quite sure what to do in a situation like this, so she carries on like nothing has changed, and Hana isn't much help either.

She feels quite sorry for him, because she _was_ him a few months ago, and would still be him – friendless, an outcast- if Hana hadn't come along and decided to be friends. But while she's sorry, she's not sure if she should or wants to do anything. Call her mean, cold-hearted, a coward, but she and Hana have settled into an easy rhythm and adding someone else would disrupt it, and what if Hana likes Sawada-kun more?

Harry feels her insides clench at the thought of being abandoned again.

-x- -x- -x-

It is only two days after the dodgeball game, and Tsuna is starting to feel depressed. Even though he sits _right next_ to Potteru-chan, he hasn't spoken to her _at all_! Every time he tries to say something, his tongue ties itself up in knots and his stomach flutters like a particularly angry butterfly and Tsuna wants to cry because _what if this is his only chance to make friends and he's totally blowing it_ -

His nails cut so deeply into his palms that they leave pale crescents.

He turns his attention to Potteru-chan and Kurokawa-chan, who are whispering together even as Yomi-sensei dismisses the class for a ten minute break, before he forces himself to speak.

"A-ah, Potteru-chan," his voice is soft, too soft, but she turns anyway, green eyes bright and piercing. He suddenly realizes that he has nothing to say, and scrambles desperately. "D-do you know h-how to solve t-this question?" He shoves his worksheet forward, for once grateful for its emptiness, but squeaks in horror when his pencil rolls off his desk.

"Yes," Potter-chan says, and bends to retrieve his pencil from beside her seat. She pauses awkwardly, like she is unsure what to do next, but returns his pencil to his desk and asks if he needs help.

"Please!" Tsuna nearly sobs in relief, because _Potteru-chan is so nice_ and he really does need help and _he's actually talking to Potteru-chan_ -

"Your answers are all wrong," she says, and Tsuna wants to cry for an entirely different reason now.

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya still eats lunch with Harry and walks home with her after school. It is not a matter of necessity, because Harry has a friend to eat with if she wants to, and she knows the way home by now. They eat together because they are friends, and Kyoya actually enjoys her company.

He's heard mean rumors about Harry, but he is most definitely not concerned. _At all_.

And if he beats up those noisy herbivores who keep yapping about how _that gaijin brat is definitely cheating_ , it's because they're crowding and disturbing the peace of Namimori Elementary.

Somehow, the number of people he has sent to the infirmary this fortnight already equals the number he sent last month. Kyoya is feared in school, respected for his strength, but not popular. Harry, as a _gaijin_ who tops the class and keeps to herself, is barely tolerated. Between the two of them, they have many enemies – and even more if you count those outside school.

-x- -x- -x-

Harry likes spending lunch hour with Kyoya. She has the rest of school to spend with Hana, and both she and Kyoya have extra lessons after returning to the compound. That leaves them with only a few hours to run around and "patrol" or whatever Kyoya wants to do, and Harry won't admit it, but she misses spending all her time with him like she did before school started.

Sawada-kun has begged for her help with his studies, and Harry can't really find it in herself to refuse. He is… not that bad, and with her assistance, he has managed to pass all the quizzes for the week. He is not stupid or completely useless, just easily distracted, scared of nearly everything, and unambitious.

He also does not seem to be giving up on following her around, tripping over his feet and gazing at her with sad brown eyes.

It is both annoying and flattering, and Harry still isn't sure what to do about him.

-x- -x- -x-

Now that she follows Kyoya on his patrols, she sees a lot more violence everyday. She doesn't _fully_ approve of what he's doing – violence isn't really her thing – but Kyoya believes in it, and a large part of her wishes there was someone like him to stop the bullies back in Surrey.

Kyoya is talented, immensely so, all sharp, graceful movements and overwhelming strength. Mrs Hibari has started Harry on self-defense lessons too, and while picking it up fast, she is a beginner and still working on the basics.

Whenever Kyoya finds a disturbance – more like is _drawn_ to it like some sort of noise-magnet – Harry finds a space at the side to stand and watch, carefully cataloging the fight to learn from later. Kyoya never needs her help, and Harry doesn't offer, because she would be more of a hindrance than a help at this point in time.

Kyoya is still young, and not completely vicious, so he never beats his opponents hard enough to seriously injure, and even if he does knock quite a few of them unconscious, he is always careful to leave at least one awake to call for an ambulance.

It doesn't really occur to her that Kyoya has many enemies, not all of them schoolchildren, and as the only person he is seen around constantly, she is a prime target.

And so it is a bright, sunny day after school when it all goes to hell in a hand basket.

-x- -x- -x-

There is a disturbance near the playground, which is empty for once. Kyoya rushes ahead to jump into the fray, smirk on his face and tonfas ready to do some damage. Harry heads for the swings, leaving her bag on the nearby bench. This is the third altercation since leaving school, and the swings are far more attractive than watching yet another fight.

She's more tired than usual, because they had gym in the afternoon and Gina-sensei is an evil demon who makes kids run around under the hot sun and lives off their cries for mercy.

The swings are right next to a small copse, filled with lush green trees and shadows. Harry doesn't pay much attention to it, and that is her mistake.

Mere moments after she seats herself, there is a rustle behind her, a shadow, and a sharp pain in her head, before everything fades to black.

-x- -x- -x-

When Harry wakes up, she's sitting on the park bench with her hands tied behind her back. She can't see Kyoya, but she's surrounded by a bunch of rough-looking boys who look slightly older than both of them.

Standing right in front of her is the redhead she knocked out the day she met Kyoya. "Hello," he grins, showing crooked teeth. Harry glares, feeling an overwhelming urge to kick his shins.

She's about to give in to temptation when Kyoya arrives, smiling viciously. "Crowding isn't allowed," he announces, dropping his schoolbag onto the ground. "Prepare to be bitten to death."

The boys rapidly shuffle aside to give him a clear view of Harry. His frown deepens, and he takes a step forward, tonfas coming up in preparation to attack. The redhead is already prepared, pulling out a penknife and holding it to Harry's neck. Kyoya freezes.

"What are you doing?" He snarls, but doesn't move, grey eyes fixed on the two of them.

"Put your weapons down or the girl gets it." The redhead moves the knife even closer, so that it draws a fine line of blood. Harry tries to lean away, but is stopped by a hand yanking her hair.

"Let me go," she growls, but is ignored. The knife cutes deeper, and Kyoya drops his tonfas. The redhead lifts the knife away, and the other boys begin advancing toward Kyoya, raising their fists threateningly.

"What are you doing?" Harry cries, "Run!" But he doesn't, and she is left to watch helplessly as he is attacked from all sides.

"Stop it! What do you want from us?" Harry screams, jerking her head away so hard that her hair is ripped from the boy's grip. He doesn't answer.

For all that Kyoya is a prodigy, he is only one person, tired and unarmed. Against the large number attacking him, it's surprising that he takes down over half of them before he falls.

They don't let up, and his nose is bleeding and there's so much blood and all Harry can see is _red, red, red-_

Kyoya is her friend, her best friend, and he's getting hurt to protect _her_. Harry is so far beyond angry that her fear evaporates and something in her chest tightens, a feeling so familiar but bringing back memories of – _blue hair, the school roof_ \- being yelled at and locked in her cupboard but she doesn't care.

An explosion blasts everyone but Kyoya away, and Harry finds grim satisfaction in seeing the redhead flung into the top of a tree.

Then the fear sets in, because _Kyoya saw everything and now he knows she is a freak and_ – and his eyes flutter shut, and Harry shoves the fear aside to run towards him.

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya should be resting, because everywhere hurts and aches and he's so tired, but it is enough of a blow to his pride that he collapsed after Harry did _something_ , and really, he's had training sessions worse than this.

Harry is fidgeting in her seat, and Okaa-san is beside him, face expressionless. "Can you explain what happened, Harry?" She asks, voice perfectly even.

He can see Harry shrinking into herself, and he wants to speak up, but Okaa-san is so serious, and he needs to know what happened too.

So he sits and stares and waits for her to speak.

-x- -x- -x-

Her hands are trembling. "I don't know," Harry whispers, breath catching in her throat. Then the words pour out, and she doesn't try to stop them, because she knows she'll have to leave and they deserve at least an explanation.

"My parents died when I was one," she begins, "and I was left on my relatives' doorstep. They hated me, and I never knew why." She has to force the next words out. "They said that my parents were useless drunks who died in a car accident."

Mrs Hibari's eyes soften, but she doesn't say anything, and Harry continues.

"I slept in the cupboard under the stairs and did all the chores. They always called me freak, and blamed me for everything that went wrong. I didn't know my name until- until I went to school.

"I don't know what caused the … explosion. I've never done that before. Some weird things have happened around me though."

Kyoya cuts in once she tops to take a breath, anticipation shining in his eyes. "What kind of things?"

Harry shrugs. "Just… random things. Once I turned a teacher's wig blue. Another time my Aunt tried to make me wear this really ugly sweater and it shrank until it wouldn't even fit a baby. And once when I was running away from my cousin and his friends I ended up on the school roof. Stuff like that."

She waits, but when the silence continues, the coiling fear in her throat and stomach feels like a noose around her neck, squeezing until she runs out of breath. The air, tinged with the faint scent of sakura blossoms, is bitter at the back of her tongue.

"I will… get my things now." It will be easier, she hopes, if she leaves first instead of being kicked out, though it will hurt either way. The former only allows her to leave on her own conditions, with her dignity still intact.

She will miss them, she knows, because in just a few months, Kyoya and his mother have become the people she cares for – _loves_ \- the most. They have become the centre of her world, and now it is crumbling down around her due to her own freakishness.

Not for the first time, Harry wishes that she were normal, because if she was, maybe she could _stay_ …

"Where are you going?" Mrs Hibari asks mildly, sipping from the delicate china cup in her hands. Her tone somehow manages to border stern and gentle, with a little extra 'explain yourself' for good measure.

"… Leaving…" Harry mumbles, already inching her chair backwards so she can make a run for it.

Mrs Hibari sets her cup down on its saucer firmly. "Why?"

This is one question that Harry doesn't exactly know how to answer, because the answer seems so obvious, and the Dursleys never missed a chance to remind her – "Because I'm a freak," she says, "and everyone around me only ends up hurt."

-x- -x- -x-

Lei isn't really an easy person to shock, but this is the second time Harry has done it since they met only a few months ago.

It's probably a new record.

Then the shock gives way to bitter anger, because _what kind of monsters would do that to a child_? Harry is a sweet girl, and she doesn't deserve what's been done to her.

Still, Lei is rather curious. Neither Harry nor Kyoya mentioned anything about flames, and while mist flames could have caused the blue hair and probably the shrinking sweater, the flight to the roof and explosion in the park are less easily explained. Harry doesn't really seem like a mist, but then again, Lei can't really tell what flame Harry has, so she either has no flame, or it's blocked somehow.

Both options only result in more questions and possibly a headache, so Lei turns her attention to making Harry _stay_ , because she has the feeling that if she so much as blinks, Harry might just disappear to the humid jungles of the Amazon.

Not to say that Lei wouldn't be able to find her again, but that would be harder and also bordering on creepy and stalkerish.

"You're not a freak," she says, and raises a hand.

Blue flames bloom to life on her palm.

-x- -x- -x-

It's so _blue_. That's the first thing Harry thinks.

Her second thought crashes into her with all the force of a tsunami, and she has to blink away tears.

 _I'm not alone_.

"How…?" She breathes, eyes fixed on the fire in Mrs Hibari's hands. Kyoya is staring too, eyes the widest she has ever seen them.

"These are my flames," Mrs Hibari says, and lights her other hand on fire as well. "They are blue because I am a rain type. Rain flames have the property of tranquility." She curls her fingers, and the flames shift like water, a disturbed pond.

"Do I have flames?" Kyoya demands, fingers already itching to touch the blue fire, and Harry has to smile at his intense enthusiasm and fierce joy when his mother nods her head.

"You are not a freak." Mrs Hibari announces, eyes intense and boring right through her. "Stay."

Harry does.

-x- -x- -x-

Life continues the way it had gone before, but Harry feels like a weight has fallen off and she is light enough to fly. Mrs Hibari and Kyoya know her darkest secret and still want her to stay, and she isn't _alone_ any more.

"Why are you smiling?' Hana asks bluntly, tossing her head. Harry shrugs and tries to look normal, but it is a futile attempt and the corners of her lips keep twitching upwards, so she stops trying.

"Group?" Harry asks, tilting her head to the right. Hana huffs and rolls her eyes, but agrees.

"Might as well," she snorts. "There's no way we can fail this project anyway."

Sawada-kun perks up when Harry turns to him, pathetically hopeful. "Would you like to join our group?" She asks, and his head nearly drops off his neck at the speed he nods.

-x- -x- -x-

When Yomi-sensei had announced they would be doing a group project, Tsuna's heart had sunk to his feet and his head to his desk. He's useless and failing and everyone knows it, so he's resigned himself to waiting until everyone is grouped up before Yomi-sensei sticks him with a group who will hate him even more.

Still, he can't quite stop hoping that maybe he could join Potteru-chan and Kurokawa-chan, and when they ask him to join them he can't stop the smile that spreads across his face as he nods.

"U-um, please- you can call me Tsuna!" He manages to choke out, but wilts when they stare at him blankly. He hunches into himself, disappointment curling in his chest, because of _course_ they don't like him enough to be friends.

Then they tell him to call them Heza and Hana, and he can breathe again.

-x- -x- -x-

The project is… not a difficult one. It is due at the end of the week, but they will probably be able to get it done in a day if they meet up after school.

Tsuna-kun volunteers his house, blinking up at them shyly. Harry agrees, because she can't very well invite them to the compound, and Hana agrees because she doesn't really care where they go as long as they get it done fast. That settled, they head for his house after school ends, Harry having told Kyoya of their plans during lunch.

His house is in a nice location, large and with a lovely garden. Tsuna still manages to trip over the welcome mat while walking through the door, which makes Harry smile and Hana sigh.

When his mother appears, she introduces herself as Sawada Nana, and tries to insist they call her Mama. Harry smiles awkwardly, and greets Nana-san, who pouts at her title.

"It's Mama!" She tries to insist, but Harry is more stubborn than a toddler faced with bedtime.

Nana-san offers them tea and cookies and Harry thinks she is sweet and lovely, all the way up till she thanks them for being friends with her 'useless, no-good son.' She doesn't seem to care that Tsuna cringes and shrinks at her words, and keeps prattling about how he's never had friends before.

When Tsuna starts turning red and looking like he is going to cry, Harry can't stand it anymore.

"Tsuna-kun isn't useless. You are hurting him by saying so." She frowns, and manages to drag her two friends – because Tsuna is a _friend_ now- to his room after thanking Nana-san for the tea as politely as she can.

They sit around the low table in his room silently before Hana gets tired of it and drops her notebook and pencil case onto the table. "Let's start now," she announces, cracking her knuckles, and Harry fishes her own notebook out of her bag while Tsuna scrambles for his schoolbag.

" We're supposed to write a report on the history of any important building in Namimori, so…"

They ace the project, of course.

-x- -x- -x-

A week later, Hibari Ryusei lands in Japan.

-x- -x- -x-

 **Author's note:**

 **Over 1000 follows omg I can't believe it! Thanks to everyone who has read/followed/favorite/reviewed! I love every single one of you :D**

 **Sorry this chapter is later and a bit shorter than usual, but this month has been super busy and next month is going to be even worse. I have a bunch of projects due and my final exams for the semester, so the next chapter might take a bit longer. Maybe late April?**

 **On another note, I've been binge reading fanfics, and am now decimating the Naruto SI/OC collection hehehe. Has anyone read Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen? It's so awesomely fabulous and I love it so much I finished the whole thing in like half a day. Really recommend it for Naruto fans. I've been reading so many SI/OC fics that I'm tempted to write my own haha. Hmm. Maybe during summer break.**

 **Speaking of which, whoohoo it's settled I'm flying to London mid May and I'll have a month hopping around England and part of Europe! Thanks to everyone who recommended places to go and things to do and stuff, I really appreciate it! Anyone else who has any suggestions please feel free to give them :P**

 **And that's all for this update, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ryusei is back, and Lei is the happiest she's been in months.

"Welcome home," she whispers, wrapping her arms around him. He reciprocates, resting his head on top of hers and closing his eyes.

"I'm home." His voice is low and calm, smooth as silk and warm as summer.

They stay like this a while longer before releasing each other, both having missed the quiet companionship and comfort the other provides.

"Kyoya and Harry will be back soon," Lei offers, eyeing her husband shrewdly. He hums noncommittally, but there is a gleam of anticipation is his eyes that he doesn't hide, along with the fond half-smirk-smile his son always elicits.

The gate opens and closes, and footsteps head towards the house. They are still a distance away, but she can hear them as clearly as if they are in the next room, and Lei knows that Ryusei hears them too, because his senses are as sharp as hers, if not sharper.

The footsteps pause before quickening, pounding down the path leading to the front door. One set trails behind the other, delicate cat-steps to Kyoya's charge. When he leaps through the door, he only spares her a nod before whipping out his tonfas and launching himself at Ryusei, who sidesteps and hefts him up by the collar like an angry cat.

Harry hovers at the doorway, clutching the strap of her bag and shuffling her feet. She doesn't know Ryusei, doesn't know anything about Kyoya's father beyond him working in China. He's a stranger and she is scared, but Lei can see the dawning realization in her eyes as she takes in the affectionate hair ruffle that riles Kyoya up and the not- so- reluctant hug he bestows on Ryusei.

"Harry," she says, "this is Hibari Ryusei. My husband."

This is it. She can only hope Ryusei will approve now.

Otherwise… well, she'll just have to fall back on one of her many backup plans.

-x- -x- -x-

Ryusei is tall, strong, smart and very scary. He knows it, his family knows it, and most yakuza and mafia families know it. Less well known is that Ryusei actually has a soft spot for cute things, a trait which appears to be genetic, judging from the number of strays Kyoya manages to collect.

He stares down at the girl his wife and son found and decided to adopt. She is tiny, far tinier than Kyoya had been at her age, and is clearly uncomfortable under his scrutiny, despite the brave face she puts on.

"It's nice to meet you," she rushes out, bowing so quickly that her hair flops over into her face, and she has to rush to sweep it back.

Ryusei sets Kyoya back on the floor, placing a hand on his shoulder to prevent another attack. "It is nice to meet you as well," he says, and means it.

Heather Riona Potter, born on the 31st of July 1980 to Lord James Potter and his Lady Lily. Orphaned at the age of 1 and left on the doorstep of her mother's sister Petunia, who married Grunnings Manager Vernon Dursley three years before the birth of Dudley Dursley.

Attended King George Elementary with stellar grades in the first term, before dropping to average. By all accounts, quiet, shy, and with low self-esteem, bullied by her cousin and his gang.

Neglect amounting to abuse. A situation that makes his hackles rise every time he witnesses it, but one all too common, especially in a line of work like his.

The only suspicious things about her are the curious lack of information about her mother after she hit the age of eleven, although everything checks out, and Lord James Potter _does_ exist despite his odd apparent non-existence and extremely rare appearances.

Harry, as Lei insists she be called, is not suspicious herself. She has saved Kyoya, befriended him, and clearly adores Lei as much as Lei does her. Ryusei himself does not know her personally, but has a feeling that this is the right thing to do. Even though he was quite sure of his decision even before boarding the plane to Japan, he supposes it is time to put Lei out of her misery.

He catches Lei's eye and gives her the slightest of nods, feeling his lips quirk into a small smile as her eyes fill with pure, unadulterated joy.

 _Yes,_ he thinks. _This is a good foundation for a family_.

-x- -x- -x-

Meeting Hibari Ryusei is like seeing Kyoya twenty years older. They look almost exactly alike, and even have some of the same mannerisms and movements, though Kyoya's are more raw and unrefined than his father.

She's glad he's there, a pillar of strength and support even though he looks sort of sulky and is trying to hide the pleased gleam in his eyes. Meeting his father with him there only makes her think of older Kyoya, still taking naps in the sun and stealing hamburger steaks from bento boxes, which does a lot to calm her nerves.

With pleasantries exchanged, she turns to shuffle out the room, content to leave Kyoya to his parents. He hasn't seen his father in _ages_ , she knows, and misses him fiercely no matter how much he denies it.

The three of them are a perfect family, and there's love for each other in everything they do, soft looks and smiles, and it's so _obvious_ , like the sky is blue, the grass is green, and they love each other so much that it's as blinding as the sun.

Harry leaves because as much as she adores them, they're _family_ , and it's like there's an unbreakable bond keeping them together and keeping others apart. She might be Kyoya's friend, a poor orphan girl they took in and care for, but Kyoya and his parents together are complete, and there's no room for her there.

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya knows something's up when his parents exchange _looks_.

Once it heralded the arrival of his Great-Uncle Fon, another time he was forced to go on a field trip and crowd with nasty, noisy herbivores. The look usually doesn't bode well for him.

He gets caught slipping out of the room to look for Harry, is yanked back in by the collar and has to watch freedom slipping out of his grasp as his mother slams the door shut.

"Kyoya," his mother begins slowly, "we need to have a talk. It's very important-"

"I don't want Great-Uncle Fon to visit," Kyoya folds his arms across his chest and scowls. "He's always drinking smelly tea and trying to talk to me and his monkey is annoying."

His mother has to turn away and Kyoya _knows_ she's laughing at him, but _she_ wasn't the one Great-Uncle Fon kept talking to about the importance of peace and how fighting is only to protect and not discipline.

"This is more important than that," she says when she finally turns back, face serene but her eyes are serious. "What do you think of Harry?"

Kyoya hadn't been expecting _that_ , and it leaves him slightly off-balance. "She's my friend," he says, then waits, because he isn't really sure where this is going.

"We need more than that, darling," Okaa-san says, carding her fingers through his hair. Nice as it feels, Kyoya is starting to get a little irritated by all the dancing around, because he'd be able to answer properly if they just _told_ him what was going on.

"Best friend," he finally grunts, but it still doesn't seem to be enough, so he sighs and digs deeper.

"She saved my life," he finally says. He's a little angry with himself for making such a rookie mistake that day, because he's better than that and he could have _died_ , but he can't bring himself to regret it too much because he wouldn't have met Harry otherwise.

He lifts his gaze to stare his mother in the eye. "I'm glad I met her and I'm glad she's here. I don't want her to go," he decides with all the sulky conviction of a Hibari who knows what he wants from life.

His answer makes his mother smile and his father smirk, and he's about to give up and walk out the room when his mother leans in and whispers, like she's telling him the best secret in the world, "Would you like Harry as a sister?"

Kyoya gapes, stunned. A _sister_?

Then surprise gives way to consideration, and warmth grows in his chest the more he thinks about it.

Harry as a sister. He thinks that he quite likes the sound of that.

-x- -x- -x-

Harry rejoins them at the dinner table, a silent observer.

She feels like she's fading into the background, a flower in a portrait of a lady, or a vase. She's part of the landscape, another piece of furniture in the room, unnoticed in the presence of something greater, brighter.

She breathes. In, out. In, out. She picks at her food and counts the minutes, waiting for the moment she can escape to her room.

There's an odd current in the air, and it's making her even more anxious. Is this the day they finally ask her to leave?

"Harry, dear," Mrs Hibari says once everyone has finished eating. "Please join us in the living room. There is something we would like to ask you."

"Yes," Harry manages to whisper, and it hangs in the air, frozen in time.

Breathe. In, out. In, out.

They file into the living room in a solemn procession, and Harry thinks, rather morbidly, that it's a little like a funeral, and she's dying by inches inside.

This particular room is decorated in the western fashion, with sofas and armchairs, a varnished wooden floor, fluffy rugs, flowered cream wallpaper and even a fireplace. It's a room that Harry both loves and hates for precisely the same reason- it reminds her of England.

Mrs Hibari waves her to an armchair, and takes a seat on the sofa between Mr Hibari and Kyoya. For all Harry's mental preparation, the obvious separation and clearly drawn lines hurt more than she expected.

There's a moment of silence before Mrs Hibari starts speaking, the two on either side silent as the grave. "Harry, you have been with us for half a year now, and we have all grown… fond of you." She hesitates, and Harry's heart sinks lower, because it sounds and feels like the beginning of an end.

Maybe she had sensed Harry's plummeting spirits or seen her almost-tears, but Mrs Hibari rushed her next line out, and the unexpected shock of it makes Harry freeze.

"We'd like to adopt you."

Five words, and Harry's life is turned on its head again.

-x- -x- -x-

Hope springs to life in her eyes, a bonfire from dying embers.

Ryusei leans back in his seat as Harry gapes wordlessly, flesh turned to stone and frozen in time. Then she blinks, and the world resets.

"A…Adopt? Me?" She whispers, and the tears are flowing. "Do you really mean it?" He nods sharply. _Silly girl_ , he thinks almost-fondly, _you should know by now that Hibari always mean what they say_.

Lei swoops over, placing her arms around the sobbing girl and whispering assurances in her ears. _Of course we do, darling. It's real, sweetheart, don't cry._

Kyoya, bored with what he finds to be useless dramatics, marches over and tugs one of Harry's pigtails gently. "Just say yes already," he orders.

Harry responds well to him, Ryusei notes, and she swipes at her tears and nods furiously, seemingly unable to speak. She looks vaguely overwhelmed, which is to be expected, and Kyoya seems to have picked up on it.

"You can call me Onii-san." Kyoya announces in satisfaction, before sighing and holding his arms out and bracing himself.

Harry doesn't hesitate, but launches herself into his hug with a tearful "Onii-san!" Lei looks on, starry eyed and hands clasped together, looking like the cat that got the canary.

Ryusei sighs. As pleased as he is about the new addition to the family and glad that everything worked out, there are too many _feelings_ in the room. He gets up and heads toward the kitchen for tea.

-x- -x- -x-

Harry still can't believe that it's real. To have a family that loves her has been her dream since _forever_ , one she'd wished for but never really thought would come true.

Once, she'd hoped the Dursleys would love her, if she did everything they said and made herself _useful_. It was a childish dream that withered slowly as the years passed and died completely when they abandoned her in Japan, because no matter what she did, she was never going to be good enough.

But now she has Kyoya and his mother, and maybe even his father, and they want to _adopt_ her.

 _Her._ Useless, orphaned little delinquent Harry Potter, with a _family_. One that wants her and will love her and-

If this is a dream, she never wants to wake up.

-x- -x- -x-

Heza-chan has been walking on clouds for the past week. It's not exactly obvious to someone who doesn't know her well, but for Hana, it's clear as day.

Even _Tsuna-kun_ knows something is up, and if that's not a sign, Hana will eat her homework.

Hana watches her friend as she fumbles with her bento box before darting out the door. Heza-chan never eats lunch with her –and Tsuna-kun, now- and Hana knows it's childish _,_ but she can't help the faint stirrings of jealousy. It's not a nice feeling.

She used to cycle through the other kids at lunchtime, building her network and strengthening the strands of her web. She still does that sometimes, but more often than not sits with Tsuna-kun, because he'd be alone otherwise and that would somehow make her feel _bad_.

Ugh. If only Heza-chan would eat with them. Tsuna-kun isn't _too_ bad for a monkey, despite his general wimpiness, which they'll have to train him out of if he's going to stick around, but he's not really good enough company at the moment for her to actually _want_ to eat lunch alone with him either.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone until she wants to tell us?" Tsuna-kun offers meekly, shoveling rice into his mouth. Hana wrinkles her nose in disgust, because he's making a mess and it's so _gross_ , and shakes her head.

"We'll try asking her first," she decides. "If she won't tell us, I'll have to come up with another plan."

Tsuna whimpers.

-x- -x- -x-

For all that Hana-chan's scary grin points to a very painful outcome for everyone –especially him, what actually happens is rather anticlimactic.

"Oh. It's quite simple, really. I'm an orphan, you see, and my relatives had enough of me so they ditched me in Japan."

What.

"And now I'm being adopted and I'll have a _real_ family and can stay in Japan forever!"

 _What_.

"What." Hana-chan deadpans, and the amount of disgruntled, horrified suffering that she manages to express in a monotone is truly inspiring.

Tsuna rather wants to curl up in a ball and scream, himself.

"You've never said _anything_ about this," Hana-chan says, tone mildly accusing. "Why don't I know anything about this? You mean you might have had to leave Japan? Who's adopting you?"

Heza-chan looks kind of stunned, but recovers quickly. "It didn't really come up," she shrugs awkwardly, apologetic smile on her face. "I hoped that if I didn't mention having to leave I wouldn't have to. Rather silly, I guess."

Now Hana-chan is the one looking awkward. Aside from Tsuna, of course, but then again he's _always_ awkward.

"Oh," she says, mildly embarrassed. She hesitates before asking again, "Who's adopting you?"

"Their family name is Hibari," Heza-chan offers, and Hana-chan's eyebrows lift so high they nearly reach her hair. She must know something he doesn't, Tsuna guesses, because that name doesn't really ring any bells. But she doesn't say anything and Tsuna doesn't ask.

"Congratulations!" He manages to pipe up, and he's rather proud of himself for managing to say anything at all, even if it does come out a little squeaky.

He's not really sure whether to be disappointed he didn't know anything about this, or relieved that Hana-chan didn't either and they weren't leaving him out even though they're kind of sort of best friends and he's probably just someone they took pity on.

Then Heza-chan thanks him with a glowing smile, and everything fades beside the joy he feels on her behalf and the sudden relief when he realizes that Heza-chan isn't going to _leave._

-x- -x- -x-

Harry is both stunned and overwhelmingly relieved when Mr Hibari hands her a file.

"Your adoption papers," he rumbles, eyes piercingly observant.

Harry has to blink hard to keep the tears from spilling over, and it feels like a weight has lifted from her chest. It's all very well to _say_ they'd adopt her, but to actually _do_ it… Pure adoration burns bright and fast in her chest.

"Thank you-"

"Father," he cuts in, placing a hand on her head. "I'm your father now. You can call me Otou-san, Harry."

She looks up at his face, stoic and seemingly emotionless, but sees the glimmer of good humor in his eyes and the slight quirk of his lips. He is so like Kyoya, or rather Kyoya is so like him that she feels more comfortable almost immediately.

"Thank you, Otou-san." The last words come out as a whisper, and Harry steels herself, stepping forward to hug his leg, the only part of him she can reach.

He smells vaguely of smoke and tea, and when he places an arm around her shoulders in response, it feels a lot like coming home.

"Tadaima," she whispers, and her tears fall.

 _I'm home._

-x- -x- -x-

 **Author's note:**

 **I am so so sorry it's like, two weeks late. Oops. My bad. I was having a little trouble with this chapter haha then I got distracted with writing other fics.**

 **Anyone here like Naruto? Sasuhina shipper? Hi.**

 **Also I got into the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. It was kinda an accident because all the art was popping up on my tumblr so I went to check it out. The first few episodes I was mostly like 'what's going on?' BUT THEN IT HAPPENED. And now I'm miraculous trash and my friend is threatening to disown me if I keep drowning her blog in miraculous fanart and posts. Oops.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is a lot shorter (and later, sorry) than I wanted but my flight to London is in like four and a half hours and I really wanted to get it up before then. So. I might have time to write in London but probably not much so don't get your hopes up. I might get something up by end June but a safer bet would be somewhere in July.**

 **Also, I was wondering if you guys would prefer me to stick pretty strictly to Rowling's Mahoutokoro or if you'd rather I use whatever I came up with before it appeared (like magic).**

 **Last item on the agenda: Pairings. I have like one of two pairings I'm leaning towards now, and even though they're like practically babies, I'd rather figure out what pairings I'm going to stick to earlier so I can plan some epic romance scenes. (Not really, but yeah.)**

 **So leave a message or something and vote! Oh and also tell me how you find this chapter and what POVs you'd like to see or what scenes, and I'll try my best!**

 **Lots of love, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Now that Harry is officially adopted- in a process far quicker and smoother than she had expected- she is a Hibari.

Oddly enough, despite a few obvious differences, life is mostly unchanged.

The biggest change is probably a busier schedule because of added classes, _Family history, Weapon theory, Business Management and Strategy_ to name a few. Harry goes along with everything eagerly, because each change is another indicator that her life is _different_ now, and there is no way that she will let her new family down.

-x- -x- -x-

Two weeks after the adoption was finalized, Otou-san leads her into a room she had never noticed before.

Harry looks around with awe in her eyes, because she has never seen anything like this in her life. The room is large, cool and well lit, with shelves and cases of weapons filling it from the floor to the ceiling. Knives, swords, bows and so many others she doesn't know the name of are displayed in a dazzling array of gleaming metal and wood.

It's beautiful, dangerous, and also possibly highly illegal. Harry gapes.

"The Hibari clan is able to trace its roots back hundreds of years and was instrumental in the founding of Namimori," Otou-san says, stance firm and immovable as he stares Harry down. "We are the protectors of Namimori, and this is a duty we do not take lightly. Do you understand?"

Despite the creeping trepidation and anxiety, Harry doesn't hesitate.

"There will come a time when you will have to kill. When that time comes, carry out your duty and do not falter. If you are scared, bury your fear. There is no time for that on the battlefield. Do what you will with the skills that we teach you, but always remember that as a Hibari, you fight to protect."

His words send a chill down her spine. But as repulsive the thought of killing may be, the thought of her _family_ , of Hana and Tsuna lying lifeless on the ground is far scarier. She buries her hesitation under her resolution and nods.

With a flick of his wrist, Otou-san is armed with a jutte. "As per Hibari tradition," he says, "you will be trained in the use of weapons. You are expected to choose one as your main weapon, the way Kyoya has his tonfas. On your tenth birthday, you will be tested on your mastery of it. You are allowed to change weapons as many times as you want before this."

So much pressure. Harry quails, before remembering her lessons. _Composure is key. Don't let anyone know you're afraid. If you believe it, so will everyone else._

She looks around curiously, fingers twitching as she resists the urge to touch all the weapons she can see. The number is overwhelming, and her eyes flicker back and forth, selecting and discarding options almost as quickly as she sees them so that Otou-san doesn't have to wait long.

 _Too big, too heavy, hard to conceal, don't like it, too big…_

She dives for her best near option, barely in time to avoid a sharp slash aimed at her head, and retreats a few steps while unsheathing twin daggers.

Otou-san nods approvingly. "You would favor a more maneuverable weapon like Kyoya. Now, attack."

Harry settles into a stance, and leaps.

-x- -x- -x-

"These are dying will flames," Okaa-san says, blue fire on her palm. "Flames are high-density energy refined from your life force, and are the solid manifestation of your resolution. The stronger your resolution, the purer your flames and the better you are able to utilize the unique property of your flame."

"Everyone has their own resolution. I lit my flames when I was kidnapped as a child and had to save myself. My resolution was to live. Now, meditate and ask yourself, _what am I fighting for_?"

-x- -x- -x-

Harry switches from daggers to tanto, katana to shuriken and kunai. She tries chigiriki, hanbo and needles, even a naginata and kusarigama.

None of them make her heart sing the way Kyoya talked about, liquid courage surging through veins and making you feel invincible.

She is talented, and with practice, she could be skilled, even great with those weapons.

But she is not a natural, and nothing feels quite _right_.

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya finds his flames within a week, violet fire lighting up his tonfa. "Wao," he breathes, violet fire reflected in his eyes.

Harry claps, immensely proud of him, but so, _so_ jealous.

"Nothing works," She mumbles sadly, staring at her palms despondently. She hasn't been able to make so much as a spark, let alone a flicker of flame.

"When you're trying to light it, what do you think about?" Okaa-san asks calmly, unperturbed.

"Family," Harry mumbles. "It's the most precious thing to me. My resolution is to protect my family."

And it's _true_. Nothing else matters quite as much as her new family does. They adore her, and she loves them as fiercely as she knows how, with her entire being and the strength of a thousand suns.

There is nothing more important than them, nothing she wouldn't do to protect them. If there is anything that would make her flames light up, it is this.

But there is nothing, and Harry is left bitterly disappointed.

-x- -x- -x-

"It's my birthday on Saturday," Hana announces with no particular joy. "My parents want me to have a party like the other monkeys do, but I managed to argue them down to having a few friends over. Are you two free?"

Harry agrees, because even though she's actually not sure what her schedule is, Hana is her first friend in school and she's going to make it to her not-party, damn it, come hell, high water or annoyed brothers.

Tsuna manages to look wildly excited, nervous, elated and like all his wildest dreams have come true at the same time.

It occurs to Harry suddenly that Tsuna is about as popular as she used to be back in England, and that this might actually be his first time being invited to a birthday party, or a not-party, as is the case.

She can't really say anything to that, because it's her first time too, even if she does have superior control over her emotions.

-x- -x- -x-

It's a beautiful day, sunlight streaming through the windows and the sky painted bright blue, not a grey cloud in sight.

"Ugh." Hana flops off her bed ungracefully and contemplates lying on the floor for another hour, but eventually decides against it when she remembers that Heza-chan and Tsuna-kun will be arriving in an hour.

After another blissful five minutes of doing nothing, she hauls herself up and starts shoving stuff into drawers. She's not _messy_ , per se, but her room is an organized mess and it's hard for anyone but herself to find anything in the stacks of papers and books she's built up.

She doesn't quite like the idea of anyone looking at her stuff anyway. Things might be different in a few years, but as it is, their friendship is still too new for her to share so much of herself yet.

She's waiting downstairs when the doorbell rings, the clock on the wall having just finished striking ten.

Hana isn't really surprised when she opens the door to find both Heza-chan and Tsuna-kun there, one with a smile and the other looking like he's having a panic attack.

"Happy Birthday Hana-chan!" They chorus, and Hana suddenly finds her arms full of carefully wrapped gifts.

"Thanks. Come on in." She holds the door open for them to file in, before shutting it and leading the way to the kitchen, depositing her presents carefully on a side table on the way in.

Okaa-san is standing in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot. She doesn't cook much, being a very busy lawyer who is rarely even home, but Hana likes it when she does.

"Okaa-san, my friends are here. This is Heza-chan and that's Tsuna-kun. Heza-chan, Tsuna-kun, this is my Okaa-san."

There's a flurry of bows and greeting, before they both produce another box each and present it to Hana's mother, who looks at their manners with approval.

"Thank you," she says, wiping her hands on her apron before accepting the gifts. "Hana, why don't you bring your friends upstairs?"

-x- -x- -x-

Tsuna had been so excited about being invited to Hana-chan's house that he almost hadn't been able to sleep the night before.

Kaa-chan had been almost as thrilled, squishing his cheeks and gushing about how her useless Tsu-kun had _such_ good friends before rushing them out of the house.

The aching feeling in his chest doesn't lessen even when Kaa-chan brings him shopping for presents and lets him choose a gift for Hana-chan, or when he chooses a mystery book over the pretty stuffed toys lining the shelves of the store.

It dulls only slightly through the night, and flares up slightly in the morning as his mother goes into raptures again over breakfast.

Tsuna really should be used to it, and he'd thought he was, until the day Heza-chan came home with him and stood up for him.

He's _not_ useless. He's not.

Even with Kaa-chan's disappointment and callous words, Tsuna has friends like Heza-chan and Hana-chan to pick him up when he falls and push him to do _better_. They _believe_ in him, so he's not going to give up either, the way he might have if things hadn't changed.

"Bye, Kaa-chan," he mumbles, making sure he has both Hana's gift and the box of cookies his mother had made earlier that morning.

"Bye, Tsu-kun! Have fun!" She calls from the kitchen as he shuts the front door behind him.

When he turns around, he nearly trips on his own feet in surprise, because Heza-chan is waiting outside the gate.

"Eh? Heza-chan, what are you doing here?" He blurts out, because they hadn't made any plans to meet up before Hana's not-party.

"Waiting for you. I thought we could walk together." Heza-chan doesn't seem fazed at all, and looks at him with her pretty eyes and smile. Seeing her waiting for him and wanting to walk together sends warmth bubbling through his insides and soothes the queasy feeling from the day before.

Kaa-chan may be wrong about him being useless, but she was right about one thing. Tsuna _does_ have good friends.

-x- -x- -x-

"So what do you want to do, Hana-chan?"

That was a very good question. Unfortunately, Hana hadn't actually thought that far.

"I have movies. And books and games," she offers after a moment of silence.

Surprisingly, Tsuna is the one who pipes up next.

"What games do you have?" He asks, wringing his fingers.

"Lots." It's true. Hana has always been mature for her age, well behaved and high achieving. She doesn't cause trouble, and her parents shower her with presents to make up for their absences as long as she continues doing well in school. It's no replacement for spending time together, but Hana doesn't kick up a fuss because she knows how much her parents prize their careers.

She gets whatever books and games she wants within reason, but it's still a poor substitute. Sometimes she wishes that _she_ would come first more often, but stays quiet and only secretly hates their jobs.

It doesn't stop her from exploiting their attempts to assuage their guilt.

-x- -x- -x-

Hana-chan's mother is actually a good cook, even if she doesn't really cook that often. Heza-chan seems to think so too, since everything on her plate disappeared rapidly.

Tsuna still thinks his Kaa-chan's food is the best though.

The cake though, is _awesome_. It's a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting and pastel flowers piped around the edges, and tastes absolutely wonderful. Hana-chan, for all her maturity and preference for healthy food, has an incurable sweet tooth and a growing ranking of all the cake shops and their products within a five-mile radius.

"This cake shop has the best chocolate cake," she announces proudly. "Their other stuff is really good too and it's even on the way home from school. I'll bring you two one day."

They spend another few hours playing games and watching a movie before Tsuna and Heza-chan have to leave. It's the first time he's been to someone else's birthday celebration, and he _really_ hopes it won't be the last.

Even if he's jealous that Hana-chan's mother thinks so highly of her and her father works in Namimori and calls her his 'precious princess'- which Hana-chan says she hates but really doesn't- he's been to his first party and spent the day playing with Heza-chan and Hana-chan.

It's the best day _ever_.

-x- -x- -x-

It's Kyoya's birthday that week and Harry has no idea what to get him. She has money now, and people to actually _get_ presents for, and Kyoya is the most important of them all.

Not getting something is unthinkable.

But she can't think of anything to get him either, and it makes her feel a little ashamed, because he is both her best friend and brother and _does this mean I don't know him well enough? What kind of horrible person does that make me?_

With Hana-chan it wasn't too difficult, even if it _was_ the first present she'd given anyone before, but Harry had managed to find a pretty letter writing set for her.

Kyoya doesn't really seem to need or want anything besides strong fighting partners, good steak and quiet naps. None of which Harry can give him.

Besides the steak, but the cooks are sure to cook enough of that to keep an army going.

She shuffles down the path irritably, crunching dead twigs and leaves beneath her shoes, hands ghosting towards the twin daggers she'd hidden under her clothes at Okaa-san's request. The small patch of forest, located outside the compound, but still on Hibari land is quiet and shaded, filled with tall trees and meandering paths.

Kyoya enjoys spending his time there, so Harry had hoped she would find some sort of inspiration.

It has not been a very successful walk so far.

A slight rustle behind her has Harry withdrawing a dagger and flinging it into the bushes with well-honed precision within seconds. When there is no further noise or attack, she hefts her second blade and inches forward.

It's a rabbit. A lovely, large white rabbit with brown patches, long ears and strong limbs.

A dead rabbit.

"Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod-" Harry drops to her knees, hands fluttering as white fur bleeds red.

It's too late. "I'm sorry," she whispers, brushing away tears before finally removing her dagger. The ground is soft, so Harry picks a spot beneath a tree and starts digging with her bare hands. It doesn't take more than a few minutes, and when the time comes to bury the rabbit, Harry hesitates for only a few moments before lifting its body.

She nearly drops it in shock. There is another rabbit, a tiny baby one that had been hidden by its mother's body. Harry promptly freaks out.

When she finally manages to bury the body, she scoops the baby up with trembling hands. _She's killed its_ mother _oh no what can she do-_

Harry ends up sneaking the rabbit home. _Surely_ she can look after a baby rabbit, and Kyoya will probably help her too-

Wait. Kyoya likes small animals. A smile spreads across her face, and she quickens her pace.

This could work after all.

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya stares into the now opened and ribbonless box. Harry seems to have gone mad for his birthday, because it contains not only a _live_ rabbit, but as many rabbit-patterned items as she could find.

Including a stuffed rabbit, shirt, and a headband with rabbit ears.

He glares at the last offending item for a moment, before switching his gaze back to the live bunny. It's tiny and adorable, and he mentally names it Hisagi.

The shirt looks comfortable, and the stuffed toy can sit on his shelf, but the _ears_.

After a moment's consideration, he sticks the headband on Harry's head, nodding in approval at the result.

Hibari Kyoya does not wear rabbit ears. But his sister can.

-x- -x- -x-

Harry still cannot make fire.

She has never cursed this fact more than on the day she, Tsuna-kun and Hana-chan are accosted after school on the way to the cake shop Hana-chan had gushed about and insisted they visit.

The attackers are three grown men, clearly foreign and armed. "Hand the Sawada brat over," one orders in rough Japanese, crooking his fingers at them, "and we won't hurt you. Much."

A few glances are all Harry needs to ascertain that they are alone. On one hand, these three won't have backup that will arrive in time. On the other hand, _they_ are alone against three trained thugs, and no one will be arriving to help _them_ soon enough.

Hana-chan is glaring defiantly on her left, hand already sneaking into her pocket for her phone. Tsuna is quaking on Hana-chan's other side, hands trembling. Neither of them is likely to be helpful in a fight now.

That leaves Harry, and the knives she has hidden in her uniform.

The odds are against her, but there's no way she's backing down.

 _First: The element of surprise._

In one swift motion, she draws her dagger, drops her bag on the ground and _leaps_.

-x- -x- -x-

Hana had always thought Namimori was a safe town.

It seems she may have to rethink that opinion.

Three foreigners are obstructing their way to the cake shop and demanding they hand over Tsuna.

Three kids against three trained adults with guns. Tsuna-kun is a quivering mess on her left, and Heza-chan, the only one likely to know how to fight, is sizing up the kidnappers with a steely glare.

They are stranded in an alley, with no one around or even likely to appear to help. For the first time since she'd discovered the alley, she curses the shortcut and the cake shop.

Clearly they only have one option.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, and doesn't even have to fake the trembling of her voice. "Who are you?" Her voice rises to a wail, and she slips her hand into her pocket for her phone.

 _Stall, stall, stall._

As the leader of the trio snorts and opens his mouth to answer, Heza-chan shoots forward, metal glinting under the sun. The man standing on the right wobbles on his feet, blood spreading across his torso as his hands clutch at the knife buried in his stomach.

Before his knees hit the ground, Heza-chan is on the next man, kicking him in the back of his knees and slamming the hilt of another knife into his temple as he drops.

The third foreigner is not so easily downed. Just as Heza-chan whirls around to face him, he lunges forward and drags Tsuna-kun towards him, and a knife at his throat makes them all freeze in their steps.

"Drop the knife, _girl_ ," he snarls, face twisted and manic. The knife presses closer, and a red line appears across Tsuna-kun's neck.

Hana has never been very religious, but now she starts offering up prayers to any deity that she can possibly think of.

Then a miracle happens.

-x- -x- -x-

Harry doesn't have a choice. She drops her knife.

The man smiles joylessly and begins stepping back, dragging Tsuna-kun with him.

Harry's fingers clench uselessly. Even if she does have another knife hidden, she's not fast enough or good enough to get the man before he kills her friend.

Then he dips a hand into his pocket and pulls out a gun, pointing it at her. "I'm sorry," he lies, finger curling around the trigger, "but I can't leave any witnesses."

 _No no no please no this can't happen I don't want to die what will happen to Hana-chan and Tsuna-kun please no-_

Something inside clenches at the thought, and warmth washes through her.

 _Fire_ , she thinks, and her eyes narrow.

An invisible force seems to drag Tsuna-kun out of harm's way, before the man bursts into flame, and _screams_.

Within moments, there is nothing left of him but bone.

-x- -x- -x-

 **Author's note:**

 **So, hi! I'm alive! And also very late. Sorry. It's been, what, two and a half months? Oops.**

 **(FYI my trip was awesome. We took a bus through Albania and Montenegro instead of popping into Bulgaria though, but it was super pretty. Thanks to everyone who recommended stuff to see or do or visit!)**

 **This chapter gave me quite a lot of problems, but I decided to just whack the remaining thousand words or so and get it out asap. Yay. Happy Birthday to me, and also Singapore. Hurray.**

 **And I changed the cover picture. I am so bad at the photo taking and editing thing though so I just gave up in the end. Well.**

 **Well anyway, I've gotten quite a few votes for Harry/Tsuna, Harry/Yamamoto and Harry/Kyoya. Which is sorta a bit surprising. Doesn't anyone ship Drarry or whatever HP pairings?**

 **I'm actually a fan of the Harry/Kyoya pairing, I'm just a little worried about how it would work in this fic since they're you know, adopted siblings. Does that qualify as incest? I honestly have no clue. Anyone have any idea? :/**

 **I actually hadn't considered Yamamoto, though I can see how it would appeal/work. It's not exactly my super favorite pairing and he's not one of my super favorite characters, but I think they'll be pretty good friends at least. Hm. You never know. (Also, I never know because I'm actually winging all this hohoho)**

 **Honestly, Harry/Tsuna is one of my favorites. That's a really big advantage, cause I am super biased. Miracles happen though, if you're not a fan.**

 **If anyone wants to vote on side pairings please go ahead! Fair warning though, I'm not a Dramione fan.**

 **For those who want Fon and more magic: Soon.**

 **Special thanks to my lovely friend Auds, who helped kick my behind into gear even though I felt like sleeping the holidays away. On that note, school starts next week. Sob.**

 **I think that's all for now hm. And as always, thanks to everyone who has read/reread/followed/favorite/reviewed! Lots of love to all of you! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hana is a strange mix of utterly terrified and wondering _what the hell_ is going on, and it's definitely not a combination she enjoys.

Then again, it's not everyday she's held at gunpoint while a friend is kidnapped before magic fire saves them, so she thinks she's perfectly justified to be stunned silent for a while.

She shifts her gaze from the bones to Tsuna, who looks appropriately confused, terrified and about to pee his pants, then to Heza, who looks equal parts horrified, relieved, and like she actually has an idea of what just happened.

A- _ha_. Target locked.

"Heza-chan, I'm sure we are both very grateful, but I would _really_ appreciate it if you explained the fire and crazy ninja skills. And _you_ ," Hana rounds on Tsuna, whose sudden high-pitched screeching is getting on her nerves, " _stop that_. Why would anyone want to kidnap you anyway?"

His shrieking dies down to gibbering, which is still annoying.

Hana will take it anyway, because he should get _some_ leeway for the trauma of having someone _burn to death_ in front of his face _-_ and _nope she's not going to think about that-_ but seriously, boy, get a _grip_.

"I don't know!" Tsuna wails, shuffling further away from his would-be kidnapper. "I didn't do anything, honest!"

That was… not exactly a surprise. Tsuna barely knew his hiragana and couldn't run two rounds around the gym without collapsing.

Heza continues staring at her hands and flexing her fingers. "That… I think I did that," she breathes.

Hana wants to scream. _Yes, we have established that, and if we don't get an explanation soon I'm going to-_

"How," she demands instead, crossing her arms. " _How_ did you _set a man on fire_?"

Heza falters, suddenly looking extremely confused. " I- I'm not sure," she says hesitantly. "He was going to kill us, and I was _so scared_. I didn't want us to die and Tsuna get taken away, so I just _wanted_ the fire- and it came."

Strange magical fire powers. Hana can work with that. "Was it the first time you've used it? Can you control it?"

"Yes… and I don't know. I've never done it before."

Heza's starting to look increasingly frazzled and worried, so Hana decides she can throw her a bone and back down.

"Now, explain your whole flying ninja ass-kicking thing, then we can go eat cake. I need sugar after the last ten minutes."

She doesn't manage to get all her answers, but the answering smile Heza gives her is worth it.

-x- -x- -x-

Tsuna is used to bullies, children who look down on his clumsiness and slowness and decide to push him around because of that. He's used to condescending adults who deem him stupid and useless and judge him and Kaa-chan because Otou-san is never home.

No one has ever tried to kidnap or kill him before though.

If Heza-chan and Hana-chan hadn't decided to become his friends, he would have been caught and taken far, far away from home and Kaa-chan and Namimori. The thought makes him cringe, and his nails dig deep into his palms.

But why would anyone want to kidnap him anyway? Him, useless no-good Tsuna, whose father never comes home and whose mother has given up on him?

His family is not poor. They always have money for food and clothes and whatever toys, books and treats he wants, but they are not rich, and there are wealthier people in Namimori who would be able to pay a higher ransom.

Tsuna has definitely never done anything bad enough to warrant being kidnapped and attacked by foreign men with guns, and he highly doubts that kind, trusting Kaa-chan has either.

That leaves Otou-san as the most likely culprit, but how much trouble could a construction worker working traffic in the North Pole get into?

He slumps suddenly, feeling drained of all energy. Even though he doesn't know for sure where the fire came from or how he escaped being burnt himself, he's just thankful he's alive, and all other questions can wait until he's not feeling like the walking dead.

-x- -x- -x-

Okaa-san takes a dainty sip from a china cup before placing it on the table. "The bodies have been taken care of," she says, perfectly calm and unperturbed. "What happened?"

Harry wants to cry and scream and let everything she's been bottling up for hours out, but she pushes it back with some effort.

"I made fire," she says instead. "It burned and burned and then there was nothing left but bone."

Okaa-san looks at her knowingly, but doesn't probe deeper. "Do you think you could light the fire again?"

Part of Harry wants to refuse, wants to lock away her memories and never use her fire again, but a larger part of her wants to _know_.

She raises a hand and stares at her palm. _Fire_ , she thinks, _fire, fire, fire_. When no flame appears, she shuts her eyes and sinks deeper – _1, 2, 3 breathe, 1, 2, 3 breathe_. There is liquid silver in her veins, and it whispers together with her. _Fire, fire, fire_.

She follows the silver to its source, a glimmering lake that bleeds into fire in the distance.

When Harry opens her eyes, bright orange flames flare to life.

-x- -x- -x-

Lei stays rooted to her spot for almost an entire minute, eyes drawn to the shifting fire like a moth to a flame.

Orange. The color of kings, of emperors, and conquerors.

The color of a _sky_.

Pure, overwhelming joy fills her, along with the thought that _Kyoya_ might have a _sky_ , and she wonders why she hadn't seen it before.

But when she moves a hand closer, her heart sinks and she knows that Harry will be so disappointed.

"Harry," she says gently, placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. "These are not dying will flames, but they are extraordinary all the same."

The look on Harry's face is heartbreaking. "They're… not?" She whispers, eyes wide. Her fire flickers and dims.

Lei gathers her into her arms, petting her hair gently. "It is likely to be part of your other powers, which don't seem to have any limitations. You can do _anything_ you want darling, and you will always be my precious girl no matter what. It's not a bad thing. You will find your dying will one day soon, I'm sure."

-x- -x- -x-

They never talk about it again after that day. The bodies don't appear on the news, and Tsuna is not attacked again. The closest they've been to the subject is Heza mentioning her fighting lessons, and Hana and Tsuna both deciding to sign up for basic self-defense classes.

Life seems to go back to normal.

But there are some things you can't really go through without becoming good friends, and fighting off kidnappers is one of them.

"Do you want to pair with Tsuna for this, or shall I?" Hana asks lazily, lounging on her seat. They've dropped honorifics with each other, and Heza has asked them to call her 'Harry', something that will take some getting used to, but otherwise everything is almost exactly the way it was before.

It's English class, and they have to split into pairs for the next assignment. Harry is topping the class, and Hana is no slouch either, but Tsuna is lagging behind and has the unfortunate label of 'partner no-one wants'. The obvious solution is that one of them will have to partner with him, but it also leaves the other scrambling to find someone else.

"It's your turn," Harry replies absently, already scanning the room. She's barely more popular than Tsuna is, but is at least able to make sure the assignment is done well and stop people from stomping all over her.

In the end, she sits and waits through the chaos. It doesn't matter who her partner is- she has no friends besides Hana and Tsuna, and it will be less troublesome to wait for the remaining kid to be assigned to her.

Harry ends up being assigned to Yamamoto Takeshi, who has been absent for the past few days.

Hana knows it is because it is the anniversary of his mother's death, but also knows that Harry would not, so she mentions it in passing. "He will probably be back tomorrow," she says nonchalantly. "Don't worry, you still have the rest of the week."

Yamamoto-kun's family runs the best sushi restaurant in town, and his mother was a lovely lady, loud and cheerful and welcoming. Hana had liked her, and had cried at her funeral with the other children who felt the same way.

"We should go eat sushi one day," she says instead.

-x- -x- -x-

Hana is right, as she usually is in matters like this.

Yamamoto Takeshi was back the next day, smiling in his seat like always. Harry watches him through the first few classes out of the corner of her eye, taking in the way his smile drooped and he fiddled with his pencil case the way Tsuna tended to do when lost or bored.

She approaches him at lunchtime, standing in front of his desk while he fishes out his bento, and waits for him to look at her. "Hello, Yamamoto-kun. I am your partner for the English assignment due on Friday. When are you free to work on it?"

"Oh? Oh, haha. I'm free tomorrow after school. Do you want to come over to my place?" He pastes a smile on with admirable speed, but it is a little too wide, too fake, and his forced laughter is jarring.

"Yes. Then please read the required chapter before tomorrow. Bye." Harry escapes to the backyard with her own bento, away from the boy with the plastic smile and crying eyes.

-x- -x- -x-

When they spar, Kyoya never hesitates to beat her down, although it takes a little longer each time.

But he also never hesitates to help her up and go through all her mistakes, showing her little tips and tricks to improve or get the upper hand, so despite the smattering of bruises she gets, it's some of her favorite parts of the week.

Sometimes they trade weapons, but Kyoya manages to be scarily proficient at _anything_ he tries, while Harry finds his tonfas unwieldy and awkward.

"Your grip is wrong," he announces flatly, disarming her smoothly with his tambo before ducking and rapping the back of her knees. "But your stance is better than last time."

He doesn't give out much praise, but Harry treasures the little he does, because she knows Kyoya means every word he says.

Despite Kyoya's reputation as something of a demon, he's never been anything less than kind and considerate to her. In fact, sometimes he is downright protective and _doting_ \- being an older brother seems to suit him.

She never tells anyone, but she's seen Kyoya whistling to birds and stopping to pet strays during his patrols. She's just an extension of that she guesses, something smaller and weaker and _cute_ that needs his protection until she's ready to fly by herself, though she knows she'll always go back to him too.

-x- -x- -x-

Takeshi has never paid any great amount of attention to Potteru Heza. She's just the quiet foreign girl in his class who's friends with Kurokawa Hana and _Dame-Tsuna_ , of all people.

He knows a few of his friends don't really like her, calling her annoying and stuck-up and _weird_ , but she seems alright to him so he doesn't really care when they're assigned to work together.

At least he'll get a good grade out of it.

She follows him home from school and they walk in silence. Takeshi feels his smile slipping off his face, and doesn't bother to paste it back on until Takesushi comes in sight.

"Hi, Oyaji!" He chirps as he bounces through the front door, ignoring the emptiness in his chest when he doesn't hear the cheerful _Welcome back, Takeshi!_ That used to greet him until a year ago.

"Oh, Takeshi, you're home!" Oyaji calls back, loud and gruff and familiar as his knives flash behind the counter.

"This is Potteru-chan from my class, we'll be upstairs studying, okay?" He replies, grinning and waving cheerfully at all the regulars before bounding up the stairs.

He hears her greet his father politely before following him up, but they still don't talk until they're settled at the table in his room.

"So, how should we do this?" He asks, not particularly eager, but his mood brightens slightly when it's clear Potteru-chan is well prepared.

They're done in two hours, a new record for him since Potteru-chan seems immune to all distractions and focuses on their work with a single-minded intensity Takeshi finds both impressive and scary.

She's not _that_ bad, for all his friends' complaints, though she's a little serious and boring. Takeshi wouldn't mind working with her again though, and tells her so when he walks her out the door.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," she replies, pausing just outside the gate. "But you don't have to smile if you don't want to." She's gone the next minute, and Takeshi is left staring out onto the road.

 _Odd girl_ , he thinks as he turns to go back into the house.

He gets his first 'A' in English, and his dad is so proud he brings him out for ramen.

-x- -x- -x-

It just so happens that Harry is the closest to the door that day when the doorbell rings, Kyoya having disappeared into his room after a day of disciplining crowding herbivores. No one else seems to be near, so Harry shrugs and pulls the door open, and promptly stops and stares.

There's a baby staring back up at her.

After a long pause, she bends down to pick him up, scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary. No parents or note, just a tiny bag and a…monkey?

"Well hello there," Harry coos, trying to remember what Aunt Petunia and all the other mothers used to do back in Surrey. "Who's a cute baby? You are!"

She's interrupted in her attempted fawning by a firm but squeaky voice. "Actually, I am your Uncle Fon. You must be my new niece. It is nice to meet you."

Needless to say, Harry nearly drops the baby.

"Nice to meet you!" She rushes out, depositing her now identified uncle back on the floor and bowing frantically. "I'm so sorry! Please come in!"

Luckily, Uncle Fon doesn't seem to take offense, following her calmly into the house with his monkey trailing behind him.

Okaa-san sweeps into the room just as Harry is serving tea. "Big brother," she says warmly, erasing any doubt from Harry's mind and telling her that he is exactly who he says he is, "it is good to see you. I'm glad you finally decided to visit."

"It is good to see you as well, Lei." Uncle Fon replies, "Where are your husband and Kyoya?"

"Ryusei is out, but Kyoya is in his room. Harry, will you go and get your brother, please?"

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya _hates_ it when Uncle Fon visits.

He's looked like a baby for as long as he's known him, and that monkey of his is a menace.

"I don't want to," he sulks to his sister as he stomps down the hallway, reluctant to see his uncle but also not willing to disobey his mother. Harry pats his shoulder comfortingly.

Uncle Fon might be a baby, but he is also a master of dozens of martial arts styles and extremely proficient in at least fifty more. Being beaten into the ground by someone who looks like an infant is bad enough, but being forced to sit around and drink tea with him and his monkey after that is simply _too much_ , especially since Uncle inevitably begins spouting off Chinese proverbs while the monkey launches biscuits at him.

Kyoya's all for training, but Uncle Fon is simply too annoying to be around for long.

"Carnivore." He jerks his head in a shallow bow and ignores his mother's glare. His uncle nods back, unperturbed.

"Ah, Kyoya. You look well. Have you been keeping up with your training?" When Kyoya does nothing but glare in reply, his uncle places his teacup down and jumps off the table.

"Let's see your progress, then. Harry, please come along as well."

As Kyoya stomps along behind his uncle, he notices his mother hiding a laugh behind her sleeve.

 _Traitor_.

Otou-san is a traitor too, for flying off for "work" the day he heard Uncle Fon was planning a visit.

 _Everyone's a traitor._

Beside him, Harry trips on the monkey's tail.

-x- -x- -x-

Harry realizes within the first five minutes of their training session that despite Uncle Fon's cherubic face and infant body, he is clearly the devil incarnate.

"If your mind is not balanced, your body will not be either," he says serenely, rapping the back of her ankle with a chopstick. Harry collapses from her one-legged contortionist stance, limbs tangled as he drones on. "…and that is the value of inner peace."

Beside her, Kyoya sticks stubbornly in his own position, face turning red as he balances on his head and forearms.

The redness is most likely due to anger though, since Uncle Fon's monkey is busy waving its bottom in front of Kyoya's face and tickling his nose with its tail.

"Get up and hold that position for another five minutes." Harry doesn't manage to dodge the reprimanding rap on her knuckles, and winces.

Still, she pushes herself back up to try again. If Kyoya can handle it, so can she.

She's come a long way from the scared little girl in the cupboard, and she's not going to let something like this stop her.

-x- -x- -x-

Fon always enjoys visiting his little sister in Japan.

Teaching Kyoya is enjoyable, and he has the feeling it will be the same with his new niece.

He watches Harry push herself back on her feet despite the trembling in her legs, and glances at Kyoya snarling at Lichi.

 _How lively it is,_ he thinks to himself, and smiles. _I should visit more often._

-x- -x- -x-

 **Author's note:**

 **Holy crap. It's short, late and not my best chapter, but it's done.**

 **Sorry about the wait, it was really busy this month. I had a presentation and two exams last week, and was at home sick this whole week. I have another exam next week, and a research paper due the week after. I'm so dead ugh.**

 **On a side note, I need a little (okay, a lot T-T) of help with my paper. I have a couple of ideas but I'm worried they're not enough, so. What do you think about the family law in your country? Or more specifically, what do you think is the best part? I'd really appreciate any replies I get – it can be just a few words or a line or two, something like: 'I think my country has really great support for single parents,' or 'my country really looks out for the kids' welfare when there is a divorce' (please also name your country, if it's not too much trouble!) – something like that would be great! Or any other criticism you have for a country's family law would be really helpful to start me out. (:**

 **Okay so back on track, Takeshi and Fon have finally made their appearances, not much but I tried haha. Next chapter is probably going to be a bit more magical, if you know what I mean, but it's not set in stone and things happen, so yeah.**

 **Oh yes, and I just posted a new story,** _ **The Ocean Never Ends**_ **. It's a One Piece and Percy Jackson crossover; so if you're interested or just curious please do take a look! It's been bouncing around in my head for ages, so I simply had to get it out quick. It was supposed to be short but it sort of grew and grew so I decided to make it a chapter fic in the end. It's supposed to be one of those happy, funny stories, so there's little to no angst (cause I am so bad at that), so yep if that's what you're into feel free to check it out!**

 **As always, if you have any suggestions or want a character to appear more often or you really want a particular scene- like, 'I want to see Tsuna burn his eyebrows off!' or 'I want to see more training sessions!' – please do drop me a line and I'll see what I can do! ;) I'm not a miracle worker, but I'll try my best, and if I really like your idea but can't fit it in, there's always that side fic of oneshots I keep thinking about writing and talking about but haven't done anything with yet oops.**

 **Really long A/N, but I think that's all! Do let me know what you thought about this chapter (and if you have an answer to my question up there please let me know too!) and I'll see you next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

May passes in a haze of school, lessons, and training with Kyoya and Uncle Fon, who doesn't seem to be leaving any time soon.

Harry doesn't mind that much, because she's grown fond of her tiny uncle and his monkey. Kyoya, on the other hand, sulks more with every passing week that Uncle Fon stays, because learning from a carnivore still doesn't quite outweigh the annoyance he has to put up with.

Harry won't tell him, but Kyoya's pouty face is adorable – even if everyone outside the family interprets it as disgusted anger and a sign to stay far, _far_ away.

She works twice more with Hana, another two times with Tsuna, and once with both of them in a group of three. Those are the times she likes best, though sometimes sensei insists on assigning groups so that _everyone can be good friends with each other!_

Yamamoto-kun is only her partner for one other assigned worksheet, which they complete just as quickly as the first one. She considers him a sort of friendly acquaintance, though they don't say anything besides the occasional 'hi'.

She does visit his family restaurant for sushi with Hana and Tsuna, and ends up going back again with Kyoya, because it's _just that good_. Yamamoto-san even gave her a small discount for pulling Yamamoto-kun's English grade up, so Harry counts that as a win in any event.

Training with Uncle Fon progresses as smoothly as it can with Kyoya trying to tie Lichi up every other day and the resulting chaos that ensues. Training with Otou-san happens less frequently, with him leaving the country frequently to settle overseas matters, but her overall progress is 'acceptable', which in Hibari terms means 'excellent', so Harry isn't worried about it.

What _does_ worry her is her strange fire-not-fire. It's not the same kind of flame that Okaa-san and Kyoya have, and none of them know about anything that her strange ability could be.

Harry finds that she hates the uncertainty, and resigns herself to trawling through the family library.

-x- -x- -x-

"What can you do with it?" Kyoya demands one day, when Harry is flipping lazily through a book of fairy tales for the third time.

"I only know how to make fire," she replies, skipping _The Little Mermaid_ to eye _Cinderella_ and the apple in Kyoya's hand. Maybe she could change it into something else?

She catches the apple Kyoya throws just as he asks, "But what have you _tried_ doing?"

Harry shrugs, too embarrassed to admit that she hasn't actually tried anything beyond lighting a candle.

He snorts, grabbing the book and slamming it shut before tossing it onto a nearby table. "Now get the book."

Harry rolls her eyes in exasperation, but finds herself held down in her seat when she makes to stand.

"No, sit. Try moving the book with your fairy powers."

By the looks of it, Kyoya is dead serious.

And, well, Harry has never been one to back down from a challenge without giving her all.

-x- -x- -x-

"I did it! Kyoya, I did it!"

It takes a few days of holing herself up in the library, but in the end Harry bursts out the doors, book in hand, and takes off to look for her brother.

He's taking a nap under the sakura trees when she manages to find him, arms crossed behind his head and tonfas nowhere in sight.

"Hey, wake up." She nudges his leg with her foot and dodges a kick, before giving into excitement and going straight for his side.

Kyoya is _extremely_ ticklish, so it isn't really a surprise that he whips out his tonfas and goes for her with almost-murder in his eyes.

He relaxes after he's managed to catch her and throw her to the ground after a short spar, so Harry takes the opportunity to smack him in the face with the book using nothing but what Kyoya called her 'fairy powers'.

"Oh?" His eyebrows inch upwards as he glances from her to the book and back again, and a smile creeps across his face.

"I think we should run a few more tests," he says, looking like he'd just been gifted the key to unlocking mischief-making, chaos-inducing heaven.

Harry sighs, but rolls her eyes fondly and trudges along behind him as he hunts down his first victim.

That day, rumors of the Hibari compound being haunted began to spread.

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya, after a few moments of deliberation, decides that _he_ will be the one to teach his little sister how to use her magic fairy powers.

So what if he doesn't have them? No one else seems to, and _he_ was the one who helped her figure out she was telekinetic.

Besides, it's always the big brother's role to teach the little sister.

In any case, he's _Hibari Kyoya_ , and there's no way he will fail. Having no idea what is going on is only a minor setback, if it is even an obstacle at all.

He clenches his fist in determination; accidentally crushing the biscuit he had been holding, before standing up and resolutely ignoring the crumbs on his pants.

He has a little sister to teach, and there's no time to waste.

-x- -x- -x-

Kyoya has always been attentive, but Harry finds him exceptionally clingy that week. Almost every moment not asleep or in class is spent together, and while she is a little surprised, a large part of her is terribly pleased.

She just wishes they could do something other than train her mystery powers.

"Turn this," Kyoya decides, placing a stick in front of her, "into a knife."

Harry eyes it uncertainly with no small amount of disbelief. "Are you sure?" She asks, trying to conceal the doubt in her voice. It seems rather impossible, even if she is able to levitate things and set them on fire.

But for all his propensity for chaos and aversion to talking, Kyoya is a good teacher, even if he knows absolutely nothing about the subject matter. Under his tutelage, Harry can also shrink and grow things, and her telekinetic ability has improved in leaps and bounds.

"Of course," He smirks, reclining in his seat. "Have I ever led you wrong?"

Harry scrunches up her face in thought. "Well," she starts, "there was that time where you asked me to make fiery footprints following Takeda-san around and then the kitchen exploded-"

"It was the flour," Kyoya interrupts with a scowl. "Anyway, that was just once, and you enjoyed it-"

"There was the time we had a fireball fight and ended up smashing Okaa-san's favorite vase." Harry cuts in, counting off on her fingers.

Kyoya snorts. "But you learned how to fix things with your magic powers, so I don't see what you're complaining about."

She huffs, but returns her focus to the stick in front of her, because it's _true_. He's her brother and best friend, but also a genius with a method to his madness.

Most of the time, at least.

-x- -x- -x-

Uncle Fon leaves at the beginning of June, proud of their improvement and promising to be back for Harry's birthday.

Kyoya's mood improves exponentially from the moment he leaves, right up till he discovers that his uncle's monkey had taken Hisagi under his metaphorical wing and taught her how to be a nuisance.

"Go away," he scowls, glaring at his pet's fluffy tail in disgust. He's not supposed to move from his position for another five minutes, but he is quickly running out of patience. This is already the third time this week, and Hisagi has somehow mastered the art of escaping her cage and planting her bottom in front of his face.

Harry sits in her own pose nearby, wearing the fluffy rabbit ears she had given him for his birthday in a vain attempt to call Hisagi over to her instead. Kyoya appreciates her effort, but she looks both ridiculous and adorable, and _he_ wouldn't stop annoying someone because of that if he was Hisagi either.

Naturally, he doesn't tell her this, and resigns himself to finding a better lock for her cage.

-x- -x- -x-

Two months later, Gina-sensei is still as crazy as ever, though the class doesn't seem to mind as much because of the upcoming sports day.

"Faster, you maggots!" She cackles, waving her clipboard around wildly. They're running a relay today, and sensei had divided them into groups of four. Fortunately, she'd grouped them together based on where they were standing, so Tsuna ends up with Hana, Harry, and a bemused Yamamoto-kun, to the despair of the rest of the class.

"Haha, let's do our best!" Yamamoto-kun smiles, shrugging and waving to his friends.

Tsuna shrinks into himself. Teaming up with Harry and Hana is one thing, because they know exactly how good (bad) he is at everything, and know how to cover for him when he needs it. They don't even scold him if he messes up! But Yamamoto-kun is one of the most popular boys in their grade, and no matter how nice he usually is, he's still incredibly athletic and competitive.

"Tsuna, why don't you go first." It sounds like it should be a question, but coming from Hana, it's practically an order. Another moment of consideration later, she decides, "I'll go second, Yamamoto third, and Harry can get us to the finishing line. Any questions?"

Harry shrugs and Yamamoto chirps an agreement, so Tsuna doesn't say anything. Going first, going last – it won't matter, he'll mess up anyway.

He stumbles over his untied shoelaces on the way to the starting line and resigns himself to failure.

It goes almost as badly as he expected. The minute sensei blows her whistle, he's shoved almost off the track and left coughing in a cloud of dust. He's only half done with his lap when the first of the other first runners finish, and he trips over his feet and drops the baton in his distraction. Only a desire not to let his teammates down keeps him on the track and stumbling towards Hana.

-x- -x- -x-

Hana starts her lap half a round after the rest, which is actually slightly better than she expected.

Running is something she doesn't particularly like, but doesn't particularly mind and can do relatively well. She's taller than average with legs to match, and this helps her cover ground quickly and easily.

When she reaches the midpoint, the others are just halfway between her and Yamamoto, so she puts on another burst of speed, ignoring the burning in her legs and her shortness of breath. A little discomfort would be totally worth her team winning, and then she can grind Junta-kun's smug, creepy little face into the dirt.

It would serve him right for making fun of her friends.

-x- -x- -x-

Takeshi isn't all that pleased with his team. Potteru-chan and Kurokawa-chan are alright, but dame-Tsuna is quite possibly the worst person to be grouped with, especially when it comes to sports.

He shrugs at his friends, disappointed he isn't with them. He'd usually be with Yousuke, Mori and Junta, who are all sporty people and good runners, but the likelihood of winning this time is at an all-time low.

"We'll do fine," a quiet voice says from behind him, and Takeshi jumps in surprise. He shrugs but doesn't say anything, knowing Potteru-chan is friends with dame-Tsuna and not really wanting to insult him in front of her.

"We can win," she says again, and Takeshi wants to laugh at her; they're half a lap behind, and even though he's a fast runner himself, Potteru-chan and Kurokawa-chan are _girls_ , and even if they're not terribly bad, they can't be terribly good either.

He's just glad he's not the last runner this time; having everyone watching when he crosses the finishing line last would be embarrassing.

When he turns his attention back to the track, he's stunned; Kurokawa-chan is _fast_. Not the fastest in class, but close enough, and he can tell she's running with everything she has. She's already cut the difference down to a quarter of a lap, and the space between her and the others is still shrinking.

They actually have a chance to win this.

For a moment, he contemplates switching positions with Potteru-chan; he doesn't know how fast she is, but she should be able to maintain their position, and surely, _surely_ he can close the gap and win?

But Kurokawa-chan reaches them and shoves the baton in his hand, so he grabs it and runs.

-x- -x- -x-

"Don't hold back," Hana tells her after Yamamoto-kun starts running, "we're going to win this and rub it in that idiot Junta's face."

Harry nods, stretching absentmindedly. Yamamoto-kun is competitive, even if he tries to hide it and not many notice. Tsuna has hidden himself in a corner out of embarrassment or to cry, and she just wants to pat his head and tell him it's alright. That would usually be enough for her to make sure they win, but Harry herself and Hana are out for blood – Moriya Junta is a nasty, jealous jerk who has no right spreading rumors about how Harry's family hated her and sent her to Japan so they wouldn't have to see her, or how Tsuna's father hated his useless son so much he never came home.

She's going to kick him so hard in the ego that he'll be quiet for a month.

-x- -x- -x-

Takeshi ends his lap and passes the baton to Potteru-chan, pausing to catch his breath before refocusing on the race.

He's done well, he thinks, having caught up to the pack and passed the slowest two. But Junta is doing well, far ahead of the second place, and Takeshi admits he himself would have trouble catching up.

"Keep watching. We're going to win." It's Kurokawa-chan saying it this time, and it's only slightly more convincing now that he knows she's good at sports. Not nearly enough to actually make him believe it though.

"You're not _looking_ ," she insists, rolling her eyes. "Look at where Harry is now."

Takeshi rolls his own eyes, getting steadily more annoyed, but keeps the smile on his face. He does look more closely at the runners though, searching for Potteru-chan, but she isn't where he expects to see her.

"She's second!" Dame-Tsuna pipes up suddenly, and Takeshi wonders what it is about him that has three different people popping up from behind him in a span of three minutes. Then his words register, and he jerks his head to the side.

She's there, as dame-Tsuna said, in second place but only a few scant meters behind Junta; and as he watches, the gap continues to narrow rapidly.

Within seconds, she overtakes Junta, and the gap between the two of them grows again.

-x- -x- -x-

After training with Uncle Fon and Otou-san, and having to chase Kyoya around on a regular basis, Harry finds that her fellow six-year-olds pose no challenge at all.

She breezes past two of her classmates, then another, and another until only Junta is in front of her. He's fast, but nowhere near as fast as Kyoya, so it doesn't take much effort for her to pull up beside him.

He yelps and stares at her in horror, before gritting his teeth and forcing himself to move faster. Harry easily speeds up to keep pace with him, and waits until he glances at her before sticking her tongue out at him and overtaking him.

Her legs move increasingly quickly, her eyes locked onto the finishing line and ignoring all distractions. She's running as fast as she can now, at the speed that lets her chase after Kyoya at his most destructive – the speed that lets her team win a whole quarter of a lap ahead of second place.

Harry slows to a jog and turns to lope back to her team. Tsuna's shy smile and Hana's smirk pull an answering grin from her, but it's Yamamoto-kun's face that takes the cake.

He looks like someone just slapped him with a fish. Not entirely out of the realm of possibility, given that his father runs a sushi restaurant, but still. His expression is certainly something to behold.

-x- -x- -x-

They're first. They're _first_. _They're_ first. Takeshi can't believe his eyes.

"I told you we'd win." Kurokawa-chan is smug, but he thinks she has good reason to be. He hadn't really expected them to reach second place, let alone win, but Potteru-chan caught up to and passed Junta so easily – then crossed the finishing line a good distance ahead of him.

Absently, he wonders if she plays baseball, and if she'd be on his team.

Gina-sensei blows her whistle twice, gesturing wildly and calling everyone to gather in front of her. He's about to head over to stand with his friends, but Yousuke catches his eye and shakes his head, and Mori points at a very disgruntled Junta, so he stays where he is instead.

"Well, kids, that wasn't terrible, but it wasn't that great either. Still, I've chosen six people for the sports day relay race for your class, so you'd better put up a good showing!" The class perks up, and she grins as she begins listing names off. "Aoyama, Chiba, Kurokawa, Moriya, Potteru, and Yamamoto, train hard and do your class proud!"

There's some murmuring, but it's drowned out by cheers. The overall sports day winning class from each grade gets a field trip, so Takeshi isn't surprised that the desire to win beats out the desire to take part in the relay race. The relay is worth the most points, but there are loads of other events as well.

Junta's still in a snit when Takeshi has lunch with his friends – he never knew he was _such_ a sore loser – but he's cooled down enough not to send him dirty looks every few minutes. That doesn't mean he's stopped complaining though.

"Can you believe it? _Dame-Tsuna's_ team –" Mori shovels rice into his mouth and pretends to listen.

" – _must_ have cheated somehow, maybe roller skates or something. Yeah, that must be it –" Yousuke takes a bite of his onigiri and shrugs.

" – no wonder their parents can't stand them!" Junta ends his rant, and Takeshi puts his bento down, feeling a little sick. He'd known that his friend couldn't stand dame-Tsuna and had something against Potteru-chan, but what had they ever done to Junta?

Takeshi wonders what it would feel like to go to school everyday, to a class of cold-eyed people who look down on him, then home to a family who doesn't care for him. He thinks of his own loving family, his beloved Kaa-chan and Tou-chan, and imagines them leaving him in another country or just not wanting to come home.

There's a churning, roiling feeling in his gut.

Takeshi makes his excuses to his friends and walks away, not really sure where his feet are taking him.

-x- -x- -x-

"What a sore loser!" Hana crows, waving her chopsticks in the air like she's about to stab someone.

Harry's having lunch with her and Tsuna for once, saying her brother had 'important carnivore things' to do, which is all kinds of weird, but between that and getting to verbally rip Junta to shreds, Hana's having an extraordinarily good day.

Of course, a monkey just _has_ to ruin it.

"Hi," Yamamoto smiles – and the _fakeness_ of it gives her hives – as he approaches their tree and stands around awkwardly.

"Yamamoto-kun."

"Yamamoto."

"E-eh? Yamamoto-kun…"

"Kurokawa-chan, Potteru-chan, da- Sawada. Nice running just now." He dithers around, shifting uncomfortably and ruffling his hair, until Harry asks him if he'd like to sit down.

"Ah, yeah, thanks." He sits, clearly ignoring Hana's many telepathic _Get Lost_ messages, and unpacks his bento. It's so awkward that she can practically hear the crickets chirping, and from the look on her face, Harry hears them too. Tsuna stares into his bento like it holds the answers to the universe, or at least the answers to that week's math quiz, so she isn't quite sure what he thinks.

"You're Moriya's friend, aren't you? Why are you here?" Harry's voice is mild, and she deliberately doesn't say, _we're not friends_ , but Hana thinks Yamamoto got the message anyway.

"Haha, yeah. He's … well. Sorry about him."

Tsuna seems to relax a bit, because he actually looks up. "It's alright," he says, and Hana wants to tell him _no, it isn't,_ but he continues speaking. "It's not your fault, and you don't really agree with what he says. Yamamoto-kun's not a bad person, really."

Yamamoto stares back, but seems to perk up a little. "Yeah, I don't. Thanks, Sawada, you're not so bad after all."

Open mouth, insert foot. Tsuna doesn't seem to mind, though, smiling timidly at the other boy, and Harry just shrugs, but seems a little less tense, so Hana just sighs and goes back to her own food.

Somehow, she gets the feeling that this won't be the last time Yamamoto comes to talk to them.

-x- -x- -x-

Yamamoto-kun starts popping up more frequently, grouping with them occasionally and having lunch with Hana and Tsuna about once a week, to the disgust of his friends.

Harry doesn't mind that much, besides the lingering hint of insecurity and fear that he will steal her friends away. Logically, she knows that won't happen, so she tries her best to push the thought away, and mostly succeeds.

Besides, she has more important things to think about, like the upcoming sports day.

She's taking part in the relay, one of the sprints, and the three-legged race with Hana. Hana's also taking part in the treasure hunt, while Tsuna leapt on the chance to be Gina-sensei's water carrier, just so he wouldn't have to take part in anything. Harry isn't sure, but she thinks Yamamoto-kun probably signed up for most things with his boy-group.

Otou-san is overseas, but Okaa-chan promised to come with a picnic lunch, and Kyoya will be around since it's his sports day too. He's taking part in the sprint events, but has promised grumpily to watch hers even though he'd have to put up with crowding herbivores. Harry had accepted that as the declaration of love it was and promised to watch his as well.

She's a little nervous, but not terrifyingly so, having practiced with her friends and Kyoya. The rest of her class, on the other hand, oscillates between being a nervous mess and bouncing off the walls.

But the week flies by, and soon the day of the event dawns upon them.

-x- -x- -x-

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ohmygosh. Okay, it's been super long, and I am so soooo sorry for that. A whole fricking year? I actually had like a third of this chapter written up for just as long, but life (and my natural propensity for procrastination) got in the way.**

 **First things first, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my superfab friend Auds, whose birthday was this week; this was what got me off my ass to actually churn this chapter out. Hope you like it! (Dragging in Yamamoto just for you bb)**

 **Second, to everyone who answered my question from the previous chapter's A/N and helped me out, you guys are all heroes. Seriously. I can't thank you guys enough, and some of you shared stories that were a little more personal, so I really just want to say that it meant a lot that you did, and you and your families are all really strong and brave. Thank you all!**

 **Third, thanks to everyone for all your support/follows/faves/reviews! You guys are the greatest and I love you all. This chapter isn't really as funny or light as previous ones I guess, but for those who wanted Yamamoto, here he is! This chapter's also not as interesting as the other ones, but I hope you guys find it alright at least.**

 **I have a bunch more ideas for the magic part of this story, particularly magic japan and Mahoutokoro, but it might take a couple more chapters to actually get there.**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I'm definitely going to do my best to make sure it's not another year! And no, I will not be giving this story up ;)**

 **As usual, let me know what you thought about this chapter, and who/what you'd like to see in future chapters, and I'll see whether I can fit it in, though it might be much later in the story. If you like my writing, feel free to check out my other fandom stories, The Ocean Never Ends, and Warrior.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, thanks for reading and I'll see you next update!**


End file.
